New Generation
by Noir Fox
Summary: Una nueva compañía apoyada por las empresas Uchiha trabaja secretamente creando nuevos y mejores "humanos", hace un año un experimento salio mal y ahora se intenta remediar con el proyecto 0428, ¿que ocurrió con el llamado "niño Kyubi"? ¿Por que Orochimaru quiere hacerse cargo de Sakura o experimento 0428? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero esperemos que no sea muy tarde. (Multi Pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Nacimiento, la rata de laboratorio.**

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue blanco, blanco y rojo; solo eso, muchas luces y gente moviéndose fue lo que note después. Dentro de mi entendimiento todos los que están presentes se están moviendo de un lado a otro gritando cosas que no puedo entender muy bien, pero sé que estoy consiente de lo que me rodea.

Una de las personas vestidas de índigo me toma en sus manos, debo ser muy pequeña para el; me lleva a una incubadora, aun desde ahí miro todo lo que me rodea, la persona que empuja la camilla me mira a los ojos, no dice nada y sigue llevándome a otro lugar.

La habitación blanca queda atrás, ya no veo muy bien por que esta muy oscuro pero pronto me acostumbro, es un pasillo de cristal en un edificio, me pregunto como se todo esto si según entiendo solo tengo unos minutos de nacida; la incubadora para y miro al frente, es de noche en una habitación de cristal, veo toda una ciudad desde un edificio muy alto, las luces de los demás edificios no me dejan ver muy bien la figura de una persona al otro lado de la sala pero esta se aproxima a donde estoy yo.

-Lord Orochimaru, la bebé fue todo un éxito, solo ocurre que es demasiado pequeña pero según los informes estará bien, como ordeno aquí se la trajimos – dijo el hombre que me había llevado hasta allá, mire al otro sujeto y fue la primera vez que tuve miedo, tiene los ojos amarillos y rasgados, la piel muy muy blanca; parece enfermo, y el cabello muy largo de color negro. Me agarra y me levanta sobre su cabeza, parece sonreír pero algo esta mal con esa sonrisa.

-tu pequeña serás la primera de una larga serie de humanos superiores en todo sentido- dijo complacido, eso me hizo sentir bien y me reí. La sonrisa que el tenia se hizo aun mas grande – Mírala bien Kabuto, esta niña entiende todo lo que decimos en este momento- dijo el poniéndome otra vez en la incubadora y arropándome.

-¿Es enserio Orochimaru-sama?- dijo el ya mencionado Kabuto bastante sorprendió mientras me miraba casi sin pestañear.

El hombre que me había cargado, que ahora sabia que se llamaba Orochimaru se volvió a sentar al otro lado de la sala de cristal y se dio la vuelta en su silla, mirando aquella enorme ciudad de luces y ruidos, no dijo nada por un rato; parecía estar profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Si, como dije esa la primera de toda una línea de humanos superiores, esperemos que ella sea la perfecta, no dejes que ocurra lo mismo que con el chico Kyubi – dijo alargando su mano blanca para indicar que me llevaran a otro lugar.

Kabuto asintió – Como ordene Orochimaru-sama, ¿Cómo debemos llamar a la niña?-

Se volvió a girar para vernos a ambos, su mirada quedo fija en mi unos segundos antes de decir – Su nombre será Sakura, llévensela, cuando tenga el año prepárenla para salir; intentaremos un método distinto que con los demás-

No entendía lo que pasaba pero no podía hacer nada, Kabuto me llevo lejos de ahí, fue otra habitación blanca pero en esta no había nada rojo ni mucha gente, me puso en una camita mullida suave y cálida, pero en un segundo sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo, me gire para ver donde venia con un puchero en el rostro; eso no me había gustado ni in poco y Kabuto sonrió, pero al igual que Orochimaru no parecía feliz del todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera vas a llorar? De veras que eres una bebé especial, como al parecer entiendes lo que digo esto es una inyección, una cosa que te mantiene bien; quizás cuando seas mas grande te lo explique mejor – él se dio la vuelta comenzando a hacer mas cosas, frente de mi había un espejo, ahí estaba yo; era un bebe pálido y flaco, umm no me veía muy bien. Tenía mechones de pelo rosa saliendo por todas partes de mi cabeza y algunos pegados con una cosa negra a mí, lo único que compensaba eso era unos enormes ojos verdes que ahora miraba mi reflejo intensamente, Kabuto me miro así y me empezó a limpiar con un paño caliente y mojado quitando la cosa negra que estaba pegada a mi, eso fe bastante agradable pero cuando paro me dio frio y empecé a temblar.

-¿tu no piensas hacer ningún sonido Sakura?- pregunto con un tono extraño, que después reconocería como ironía, mientras me ponía una ropa blanca encima – con esto pareces un bebé enfermo pero es lo único que tenemos para ti- me dijo el al ver como agarraba débilmente la tela calentita y suave pero que un así se sentía rara sobre mi.

Después de eso fui colocada otra vez en la incubadora, veía mucha gente pasar a nuestro lado y miraban a Kabuto muy raro, el mantenía esa sonrisa extraña en la cara, esa sonrisa que el y Orochimaru hacen con el seño ligeramente fruncido no me agradaba, creo que me daba miedo. Se paro en una puertas dobles blancas como todo ese lugar y se abrieron solas, al entrar había miles de tubos largos y gruesos donde otros muchos bebés como yo estaban dormidos con muchos tubitos pequeños conectados a ellos, mucha gente estaba ahí al lado de los tubos mirando unas pantallas que estos tenían a los lados sacando luces y sonidos cada cierto tiempo.

En cuanto entré todos el mundo se quedo viendo a Kabuto, él se acomodó los lentes y seguimos adelante, también me pusieron en uno de esos tubos, solo que este no era blanco como todo lo demás sino negro, muy negro, como el cabello de Orochimaru, estaba en una parte muy alta; si me daba la vuelta por el cristal podía observar al resto de los bebés, la mayoría eran mas grandes que yo y otros muy parecidos a mi, pero aun así ninguno con pelo rosa; que decepción.

-Ahora necesitamos que duermas Sakura, en menos tiempo del que te des cuenta habrás crecido y saldrás de aquí, pero debes dormir ¿entendido?- dijo el peli gris cerrando la capsula, di un bostezo; me entro sueño y empecé a dormir; sentí otros varios pinchazos e hice una mueca de disgusto pero dormí bien luego de eso.

En cuanto Sakura se durmió, Kabuto comenzó a configurar el tubo donde se encontraba la chica – El proceso de hibernación del proyecto 0428 será solo de un año, Orochimaru-sama quiere ocuparse de ella personalmente para evitar lo que ocurrió con el 1010- dijo frio girándose hacia los demás.

-¿Pe- pero porque Lord Orochimaru querría hacerse cargo del experimento? Ella es solo una rata de laboratorio- dijo uno de los sujetos claramente alterado.

-umm no lo se, el la describe como la primera de miles de maravillas para el mundo, y con Naruto fue todo un desastre gracias a ustedes- miro de lado al hombre que había hablado y el y el resto del personal se crisparon un poco, en parte era cierto.

-tu sabias tan bien como nosotros que el experimento 1010 no estaba completo- intentando excusarse.

-Según los informes se le dejo solo durante mucho tiempo y eso fue lo que desarrollo el problema de personalidad derivado en Kurama; fue su responsabilidad – se fue calmado pero antes de salir se paro en la puerta – o ¿acaso les gustaría discutir eso con Lord Orochimaru?- al no recibir repuesta rio un poco; él era de verdad malvado – eso me imagine –

El hombre se acercó a la capsula negra donde la peli rosa dormía, miro con lastima a la criatura quien en ese momento tenia una expresión tranquila y feliz.

-Solo dios sabe lo que depara el destino para ti pequeña Sakura, solo espero que no sufras mucho-coloco una mano sobre la capsula y bajo la cabeza, de corazón esperaba eso.


	2. El valor del infante

**El valor del infante**

11 años han pasado desde que el experimento 0428 fuera dado a Lord Orochimaru, las empresas de la familia Uchiha están completamente complacidas con su crecimiento, pero ella vive prácticamente aislada en la mansión laboratorio de la serpiente, poco o nada sabe del siniestro propósito con el que toda una generación fue concebida, incluyéndola a ella misma.

Me encuentro en la casa de Lord Orochimaru, cuando tenia un año Kabuto y unos doctores me trajeron aquí, es muy grande de estilo japonés antiguo, paredes hermosas de color violeta y pisos negros; algo oscura para lo que estaba acostumbrada la única señal de blanco en toda la casa es mi vestido. Me siento al frente mirando el jardín lleno de magnolias y crisantemos; quizás las únicas cosas blancas a parte de mi vestido.

Cuando me sacaron del hospital note que ya mi cuerpo era mas largo, aunque aun muy flaca y pálida, como a los otros bebes tenia miles de tubitos conectados a mi y estos salieron solos en lo que desperté, limpiaron el liquido negro que salió de a gotitas por mi piel y me llevaron a la casa en que estoy ahora, no mucho ha cambiado, Orochimaru me sigue dando miedo con esa sonrisa extraña que el y Kabuto tienen, nunca hay nadie en casa pero siempre encuentro todo lo que necesito.

Se leer todos los libros que hay en la casa, son muchos y muy interesantes y aun no los leo todos; me gustan los de cuentos de hadas pero de esos hay pocos, solo uno que habla de un guerrero que lucha con una serpiente gigante y salva a una princesa, es muy lindo pero ya me lo aprendí de memoria. Cuando Orochimaru viene le pido cuentos pero el solo me sonríe como siempre poniendo una mano en mí rosada cabeza y me dice "Hay muchos libros aun en la casa Sakura, no es bueno que llenes tu cabeza de fantasías pero me alegra que tengas ese afán de aprender, muy parecido a mí a tu edad".

Para aclarar Orochimaru no es como un papá, al menos no como yo creo que puede ser un papá; la única vez que le intente llamar padre hizo una expresión un poco desconcertante, no sabría como describirla pero abrió mucho los ojos y se paro "No Sakura, yo no soy tu padre", ahí termino la conversación sobre los padres.

Mamá siempre me hizo falta, quería una mamá pero si no tenía un papá ¿como iba a conseguir una madre?, a los 4 años perdí la esperanza de que por la puerta entrara una mujer que me dijera hija y naturalmente nunca se la pedí a Orochimaru, ¿Qué podría decirle? "Orochimaru-sama quiero una mamá" eso me sonaba extraño en mi cabeza así que deje el tema.

Claro, cabe mencionar que nunca eh salido de esta casa, ni siquiera al hospital donde nací, Orochimaru tiene todo el equipo medico de la casa bajo el sótano, ahí me revisa todas las noches para ver como estoy, el único lugar donde él nunca me a dejado entrar es al lado del sótano; es como el segundo sótano pero siempre esta cerrado por una cadena y una gran puerta de madera.

Lo que él no sabe es que yo ya se abrirla, aprendí como abrir esas cerraduras rudimentarias en uno de los libros, hoy mismo voy a entrar a ver que hay ahí.

Me levante y me sacudí el vestido, no es uno de verano es bastante raro, cuadrado sin mangas y con un cuello pegado a mi piel, tengo el cabello muy corto sobre los hombros, solo me veo reflejada en el estanque de kois por que aquí no hay espejos, Orochimaru me lo corta una vez cada 6 meses según mi cuenta y me hace amarrar un lazo blanco sobre la cabeza, es mono pero me gustaría otro color; un color vivo y alegre.

Agarro una varilla de metal que encontré en una de mis expediciones por la mansión y que guardaba celosamente bajo el tatami y me encamino al sótano con tranquilidad, bajo los 20 escalones y esta la primera puerta, 20 pasos mas abajo esta la otra. Me paro en frente y comienzo a sentir una emoción extraña, no es miedo pero no me agrada mucho, cada vez es más abrumante y es como si me devorara lentamente y muy profundo, comienzo a tener ganas de llorar mis, piernas y brazos tiemblan como briznas de hierbas y de mi boca escapan sollozos.

-¡Ya basta!- grito clavando el trozo de metal directo en la cerradura partiéndola en pedazos, en cuantos aquellos trocitos cayeron al suelo esa sensación se disipo considerablemente.

Me armo de valor y empujo la puerta, lo primero que llego a mi fue el olor de algo encerrado, viejo y hasta podrido podría decir, me dieron arcadas pero no vomite; cuando me acostumbre a la poca luz que llegaba y pude ver algunas maquinas, casi como las que estaban en el sótano continuo pero estas se veían en mal estado y sucias, el suelo era negro y era en gran parte lo que desprendía el olor del lugar.

De pronto escuche algunas cosas moviéndose y algo así como gruñidos, casi sin pensar entre al cuarto y cuando vi lo que vi quede paralizada del miedo con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por mis ojos.

Era un niño, tenia la ropa sucia y vieja, la camisa que tenia apenas le quedaban jirones y muchos de ellos ensangrentados, estaba inconcebiblemente delgado y pálido el cabello le llegaba casi a la cintura de color café, tenia los ojos cerrado y el cuerpo apoyado en la pared; parecía muerto pero la respiración agitada y superficial que tenia daba a entender que no, en su boca tenia una mascarilla de oxigeno y en el ante brazo una vía que era lo que le otorgaba los pocos nutrientes que lo mantenían vivo; era natural ya que estaba completamente encerrado en un sótano.

Corrí hacia el pero en lo que estuve lo suficiente mente cerca abrió los ojos, nunca había visto un rojo tan aterrador, mucho mas que las rosas que trepaban el muro de la casa y mucho mas que ningún rojo que yo hubiera visto; se abalanzo hacia mi poniendo sus manos en mi cuello intentando asfixiarme, no se de donde saco tanta fuerza ese niño moribundo para apretar con tanta fuerza; soltaba gruñidos de furia y como una fiera enseñaba los dientes. Con la poca fuerza que contaba tome una de sus manos.

-po-por favor detente, me haces daño- gemí, cuando mi voz llego a sus oídos paro de inmediato mientras sus ojos fieros cambiaban a unos temerosos y azules como el estanque de los kois. Se escondió en una esquina evitándome, cuando me recupere me acerque a el temerosa.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto dándole mi mano peor el rehúye girando el rostro -Por favor solo quiero saber tu nombre-

-Solo soy un monstruo, vete de aquí o me golpearan – dijo sin verme y cuando escuche que podía hablar mi mismo lenguaje sonreí y él se sobresalto -¿Qué sonido es ese que haces?- me pregunto ahora el a mi mirándome por primera vez.

-Es una risa, lo hago cuando mi corazón me hace cosquillas por adentro; o al menos cuando eso es lo que siento – respondí y seguí ofreciéndole mi mano – tú no eres un monstruo por que te entiendes conmigo, dime tu nombre y seremos amigos-

Miro mi mano con miedo, a comparación de él se veía tan blanca como primera nevada de invierno.

-¿Si soy tu amigo tu podrías enseñarme a hacer ese sonido que hiciste? Eres la primera persona que viene en 4 años, eres la primera persona en toda mi vida que no me golpea o hiere- me dio tristeza su comentario pero asentí, luego el giro la cabeza a un lado en actitud pensativa – Hace mucho tiempo que no uso mi nombre- parándose con dificultad, fácilmente me llevaba de alto una cabeza, pero al hacerlo estrecho mi mano con la suya- esta bien seremos amigos-

-Te sacare de aquí, necesitas comida de verdad y respirar aire puro – tome mas fuerte esa mano negra como una garra pero él no se movió -¿sucede algo?-

-No puedo salir de aquí, esta prohibido y los cable mes retienen- dijo señalando su mascarilla marrada con correas y la vía en su brazo tenia años sin ser removida por lo que la carne había cicatrizado en torno a ella, con los libros médicos podría curarlo al salir de ahí y podría desamarrar la mascara.

Lo mire fijamente – Te liberare- , deshice las correas y tire lejos la mascarilla, con la vía de su brazo fue distinto – apriétame fuerte, esto te puede doler un poco pero no te quiero lastimar-

El me comprendió y hundió sus uñas en mi piel mientras que de un certero jalón retiraba la aguja, tanto mi sangre como la de él salieron, la mía por lo filoso de sus uñas y la de el por la brusca retirada de la aguja, cuando las vio el abrió los ojos como platos- Nuestras sangres son del mismo color, negras como una cueva- susurro para luego mirarme algo confundido - pensé que eras un ángel, ¿ahora resulta que eres un monstruo como yo?-

Ahora soy yo la confundida, no comprendí pero eso no impidió mi respuesta – puede que ni tu seas un monstruo ni que yo sea un ángel, pero eres un ser con vida al igual que yo y no tienes porque que estar aquí encerrado y sufriendo- no espere su respuesta y corrí de ahí con el de la mano y sorprendentemente aguanto bien hasta que llegamos arriba.

Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos protegiéndose del sol, y tirándose al suelo al recibir esa enorme carga de oxigeno, fue casi un shock para el, pero sabia que estaba bien; me senté a su lado mirando su respiración, poco a poco volvió a ser normal pero aun no se quitaba los brazos de la cara.

-Si te quitaras las manos del rostro te acostumbrarías mejor al sol, solo no lo veas directamente- dije haciendo un amago de retirarle las manos pero era terco, hice un puchero – ¿sabes? Tienes los ojos del mismo color que el cielo, si lo vieras sabrías que es azul – con eso el quito un brazo lentamente mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban, cuando ya tuvo confianza quito el otro maravillado.

-Es hermoso- susurro el – si mis ojos son así quizás yo no sea un monstruo tan horrible- menciono con una expresión un poco mas feliz.

-jaja quizás tu solo te ves así por fuera, solo te hace falta un baño y serás igual a mi- dije tirándome en la hierba a su lado recibiendo el calor del sol.

-Umm hace mas que eso para hacerme igual a ti – ahora sus ojos miraban sus manos – este monstruo no esta por fuera es por dentro –

Salimos del patio y entramos a la casa, el chico parecía estar bien, lo llevo al cuarto de baño y le entrego toalla y jabón, se ve algo confundido con eso en la mano – ¿si sabes usarlos no?-

Asintió y se metió al baño – Oe por si acaso quédate afuera, solo en caso de emergencia – dijo nerviosos a lo que me dio risa y me senté afuera.

Paso mucho tiempo, me estoy comenzando a aburrir y el chico aun no sale, toco la puerta y al no obtener respuesta decido entrar ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? .Bueno en esa pregunta me equivoque, estaba todo vuelto un lodazal y el aun no sabia que hacer con el jabón que no penetraba con la ropa puesta, a pesar del caos que hizo me carcajee hasta caer en el suelo y ensuciándome yo en el proceso.

-Oe no te rías, apenas pude ver como se prendía el agua y esta muy fría- se quejo el mirándome avergonzado, me levante quitando algunos lagrimones que salían por mi cara fui hasta el.

-Bueno, me hubieras dicho que no sabias y te hubiera ayudado – me miro en el espejo del baño y solo veo como mi vestido pulcro se volvió ahora un gris terroso- ahora yo también tengo que darme un baño- me quito el vestido y me pongo una toalla mas ligera para cubrirme, tengo 11 años pero sé que no es bueno andar en cueros por ahí delante de la gente.

Le pase otra al chico – toma, quítate la camisa y los pantalones y cúbrete con esto, yo te ayudare a bañarte- dije a lo que el acepto tomando la toalla y procediendo a lo que le dije aunque un poco sonrojado, y a pesar del sucio de su cara se podía ver con obviedad.

Nos sentamos al borde de una de las enormes tinas de agua mientras la llenaba de agua tibia y le explicaba – bueno primero te salió fría por que no abriste la correcta, se abre primero la que es de color rojo así- el miraba todo con atención pero su cara aun no tenia muchas expresiones, ¿tendría también que enseñarle a sentir? - ahora pasemos al champú, veo algunas partes rubias en tu pelo así que supongo que el marrón no es tu color-

Agarre el champú y lo distribuí en nuestras cabezas, la verdad creo que me pase pero fue divertido, me puse frente a él y coloque sus manos sobre mi cabeza – ahora mueve tus manos para hacer espuma, como tu tienes el pelo mas largo y no te sabes bañar yo hare lo mismo contigo ¿si va? - el hizo un amago de sonreírme, al parecer no tengo que enseñarle mucho mas que a bañarse, el esta feliz y por consiguiente yo también.

Mientras lavo su largo cabello la espuma cae de color negro, poco a poco se va revelando un color rubio y brillante muy hermoso, abro con fuerza mis ojos y el chico por su parte pone cara de preocupación.

-¿O-ocurre algo?-pregunta angustiado, tanto que da lastima, me hace preguntar que le hicieron en esa celda.

-No, no pasa nada, solo que tu cabello es lindo, pero demasiado largo, así se te ensuciara mas rápido ¿te parece que lo corte después? – el asintió y otra ves se sonrojo, todo lo que yo decía lo hacia parecer avergonzado, supuse que para el las muestras de cariño no eran algo común.

-Tu-tu cabello también es lindo, nunca eh visto un color así, es muy hermoso –

Así terminamos con el champú y le enseñe a usar el jabón, todo era muy divertido entre la espuma y nuestras continuas caídas en el agua por lo resbaloso del suelo, incluso lo pude escuchar reír y el también al darse cuenta rio con mas fuerza, todo era tan divertido así era como se debía sentir tener un hermano o un amigo.

Al terminar nos vestimos, yo regrese a mi cuarto y me puse otro vestido blanco pero este tenia en el borde inferior el dibujo de una serpiente morada enrollada, no es de mis favoritos pero son los únicos que tengo, no le podía hacer poner otra ves esa ropa sucia así que le di un unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, eso fue lo único que pude encontrar para el, era ropa de chico según algo que alguna vez le escuche decir a Kabuto.

-"Se esperaba que el 1010 fuera estable para vivir con el, o que el encargo de las empresas Uchiha fuera a parar a sus manos pero ellos al parecer quisieron conservarlo, incluso se tenía hasta la ropa que usaría el muchacho y todos los entrenamientos programados,"-

No entendía que iba todo eso pero me alegró de que tuviera algo para el chico.

Estábamos sentados en el tatami mirando el jardín, ahora era el quien no dejaba de sonreír; es un chico lindo y después del corte de pelo incluso diría que guapo; no es que lo pueda comparar pero a mi me pareció así, su piel es un poco mas oscura que la mía y descubrimos que tiene 3 rayitas en cada mejilla, lo que lo hace parecer un zorro feliz cuando cierra los ojos.

-Oe...aun no se tu nombre- dije moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro - ¿me lo dices? Te diré el mio primero, soy Sakura-

Mostro otra vez su sonrisa, era muy linda – Yo soy Naruto, tu nombre es lindo como tu Sakura-chan- ok ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme pero al sonar nuestros estómagos reaccione.

-Jajaja creo que tenemos hambre, hoy es día de rammen, ven te encantara – lo agarre de la mano y fuimos corriendo a la cocina donde ya había un plato de rammen listo para mi, lo agarre y lo vacié en otro envase para el - ¡A comer!-

Le encanto, o eso supuse por que desapareció todo del plato en casi un segundo y luego me agarro de los hombros gritando -¡Sakura-chan esto sabe delicioso, nunca eh comido nada mas delicioso en toda mi vida! – como vi que le había gustado le di el resto de mi comida, no tenia tanta hambre después de todo y el si que tenia mucha.

No paso mucho cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Oh no, Orochimaru-sama llego mas temprano – grito horrorizada, no me cabía duda de que el hecho de que el estuviera en la celda era por Orochimaru, nadie tena a un pobre niño en su sótano sin saberlo; bueno esa también era mi casa pero yo solo tengo 11 años.

-¡Rápido, regresa al sótano antes de que él te vea!- le dije alarmada pero antes de eso el me tomo el brazo con miedo en el rostro de ambos.

-¿Te volveré a ver Sakura-chan?- dijo con un nudo atorado en la garganta y con sus ojos azules cristalizados.

-Claro Naruto, yo volveré por ti cuando sea el momento, pero vete ya-

El salió corriendo sin ser visto y justo en ese momento llego Orochimaru y detrás de el otro pequeño niño, este tenia el cabello negro profundo incluso diría que azulado y algo levantado por detrás, sus ojos de color ónix se veían enojados y con una expresión de disgusto en su cara, daba algo de miedo pero creo que oculte muy bien mis emociones aunque mis mejillas me ardían un poco.

-Hola Sakura, veo que ya comiste, te presento a Uchiha Sasuke; él es el hijo de mi "jefe"- recalcando la palabra jefe en su tono raro de siempre, me levante; había leído que cuando se le presenta alguien se tenia que ser lo mas educado posible; y pues como mi primer encuentro fue con Naruto en una especie de rescate en esta seria mi primera presentación formal.

-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, mi nombre es Sakura- dije extendiéndole mi mano, el no hizo ningún gesto, chasqueo la lengua y giro el rostro- Valla que grosero eres-

-Sakura no hables así de nuestro nuevo invitado, Sasuke-kun se va a quedar unos días aquí mientras yo lo estudio, igual que a ti- me reprocharon pero fue entendible, me cruce de brazos.

-Pero él fue malo conmigo primero – dije haciendo un mohín pero luego lo mire curiosa - ¿Por qué ahora, por que antes no lo estudiabas?-

Dudo por un momento el responderme pero al final cedió – Sus padres me lo pidieron-

Eso me dolió un poco, saber que Sasuke-kun si tenia padres y yo no, que alguien esperaba por el en algún lugar mientras que yo estaba aquí sola, ya no tanto ahora que tenia a mi único amigo Naruto.

-Llévalo a una habitación y acomódalo, ya lo haremos mañana por la mañana- dijo mi tutor bostezando, se le veía muy cansado.

-¿eh? Nunca lo habíamos interrumpido- cuestione mientras agarraba sabanas y almohadas para Sasuke-kun, quien solo miraba como yo me movía desde una esquina.

-Hoy trabaje mucho Sakura, estoy cansado y si no estoy pendiente del sus exámenes puede que no salgan como debe ser, mañana por la mañana seguiremos- y así con pazos lentos subió hasta su habitación con Manda tras de el.

Ah si lo había olvidado mencionar, Manda es la serpiente mascota de Orochimaru; no es muy simpática pero jamás me a lastimado, lo único que tengo que hacer con ella es alimentarla; nadie se atreve a hacerlo, solo Orochimaru y yo podemos y supongo que Kabuto, cuando esta en la oficina con el.

Asi nos quedamos Sasuke y yo solos, nos quedamos mirando unos segundo y depues el aparto su mirada de mi con fastidio -¿Qué tanto me miras?-

Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, solo pensaba que ahora Naruto estaba a salvo ya que no lo verían ni sospecharían nada, pero su mirada ónix fija en mi me puso incomoda.

-No, nada Sasuke-kun – dije nerviosa –Sígueme, por aquí, te mostrare tu habitación-

Naturalmente había muchas habitaciones pero algunas de ellas estaban ocupadas por los instrumentos de Orochimaru, y las que no lo estaban o estaban demasiado lejos o llenas de polvo, le asigne una cercana al patio trasero, bastante bonita en verdad.

-Bueno aquí te dejo las cosas, que duermas bien Sasuke-kun- dije haciendo amago de salir

-No me gusta este cuarto – dijo serio y sin otro tono que el de monotonía, pero luego me miro -¿Dónde esta tu cuarto?-

Me sonrojé y lo mire molesta ¿pero que clase de pregunta es esa? Era obvio que no lo dejaría dormir en mi cuarto, por algo me dijeron que lo pusiera en una habitación y estaba segura que no era en la mía.

-¡Eso no te importa ¡- grite apenada.

-Ump, se supone que debes tenerme cómodo, no quiero dormir aquí, quiero dormir en tu habitación, si no lo haces le diré a Orochimaru – dijo arrogante tomando mi muñeca – ahora llévame a tu cuarto-

Hice una mueca de dolor, me estaba apretando demasiado fuerte, y su mirada no admitia otro no como respuesta –¿ Y que te hace pensar que Orochimaru no tomara mi palabra en vez de la tuya?-

-Soy el hijo de su jefe- bueno con eso quedo claro que no podría ganar y cedi.

Llegamos a mi cuarto, como el resto de la casa con paredes violeta pero el pareció ser condescendiente conmigo y tenia dibujos (en negro obviamente) de mariposas y flores, la cama con el baldaquino de cortinas traslucidas estaba en el medio, un pequeño escritorio en la pared y una tumbona bajo la ventana donde en este momento caía toda la luz lunar.

-Bueno, buenas noches Sasuke-kun me voy a dormir - dije después de cambiarme en el baño por la pijama, era el mismo vestido solo que de otro color, morado para variar.

Estaba en camino a la tumbona, ya que no dormiría en la misma cama que un chico cuando el volvió a tomar mi muñeca.

-Dormirás conmigo – dijo serio sin un atisbo de vergüenza en sus ojos negros, apretó el agarre – quieras o no –

-Estas loco, no quiero dormir contigo – ya estaba forcejeando pero él era mas fuerte que yo.

-No seas ingenua, no es lo que tú piensas, ahora cierra la boca y duerme, eres muy escandalosa- se tumbo del lado izquierdo de mi cama sin siquiera mirarme aun con mi mano aprisionada y sin ninguna otra opción me recosté a su lado fijando mi vista en la ventana.

No pude pegar ojo pero a medida que pasaban las horas sentía como el agarre del Sasuke iba disminuyendo, movi mi mano lo suficiente y por fin pude salir, me levante sin hacer ruido. Iba a ir a ver a Naruto le avisaría lo que pasaba para que el la mañana estuviera preparado.

En unos segundos llegue al sótano, abrí rápido la puerta donde de seguro estaría Naruto, en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mi.

-¿Qué ocurre? te ves agotada Sakura – dijo agarrándome por los hombros mientras yo intentaba moderar la respiración que se me había ido en la carrera.

-Naruto, en la mañana escóndete bien, Orochimaru trajo a un chico nuevo, no quiero que te vean, si Orochimaru llega a verte así lo notara sospechoso, si eso ocurre no te descontroles por favor, yo estare contigo y no permitiré que te hagan daño-

Nos miramos sonriendo, en un día nos hicimos amigos y eso era ahora lo que importaba, con mi mano acaricie una de sus hebras rubias – no dejare que el Naruto malvado salga de nuevo, no te quiero ver triste otra vez-

-Valla, con que aquí es donde viniste Sakura, umm esto se ve interesante-

Una voz irrumpió tras nosotros, nos giramos con miedo pero dentro de mi enfrentaría lo que sea, pero en ese momento los ojos de Naruto se tornaron rojos a la par que sus uñas crecían y el cabello se le erizaba. Cuando pude ver atrás de mi solo estaba Sasuke pero…¿Qué eran esas marcas negras que ahora tenia por todo el cuerpo?

**(N/A: ok gente bonita espero que les halla gustado este cap, a las personas que ven esto y conocen mis otros fics les pido disculpas por no seguir pero en Ahora somos Akatsukis estoy semi trabada pero no desesperen que les traigo un lindo regalito pelirojo recién importado de Sunagakure, ok ya hice mucho spoiler XD espero que les halla gustado mucho este cap, si no les gusto dejen reviews y si les gusto igual son apreciados)**


	3. Problemas y mucha mas gente

**Problemas y mucha más gente**

Sasuke tras nosotros ahora tenía el cuerpo llenos de marcas negras que extrañamente se movían en su piel, desplazándose parecían cubrirlo completamente. Los ojos que ahora eran amarillos con la cornea negra nos miraban con burla y soberbia, como quien descubre a alguien haciendo algo que no debería hacer; tal como era este caso pero me preocupaba mas Naruto ahora, es el mismo que cuando abrí la celda y eso me asusta mucho.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke? deberías estar durmiendo- dije interponiéndome entre Naruto y el mientras sentía como las uñas de mi amigo se clavaban en mis hombros, él se estaba intentando controlar pero de verdad que le era difícil pero aun así me dolió y la mueca de dolor no se hizo esperar.

-Ump, tu también deberías estar durmiendo no me vengas con esa clase de excusas- me dijo mirando sobre mi hombro con expresión molesta y fijándose mas en Naruto – al parecer tu "amigo" quiere jugar conmigo, ¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar Sakura?-

Me alarme, el solo quería molestar a Naruto pero no se si pueda hacerle frente y si llegara a matar a Sasuke Orochimaru le haría daño, las uñas se clavaron mas profundo y me hizo a un lado.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero el monstruo no puede esperar mas – estaba con la cabeza gacha pero pude ver como sus ojos ahora rojos refulgían de ira y descontrol.

Sasuke se abalanzo sobre el pero Naruto no era lento y también logro hacerle daño en el brazo izquierdo, solo parecían caerse a golpes y arañazos pero en una pelea normal no sale tanta sangre como la que estaba viendo, cada golpe que se daban tenia tanta fuerza que se rompían la piel pero al parecer ninguno caía en cuenta de eso ambos están dispuestos a matarse mutuamente ahí mismo.

No soporte mas y me puse en el medio, en cuanto estuve en medio de ambos una garra me rasgo el cuello y otro puño dio directo en mi estomago, me desplome en el suelo mientras mi sangre; negra como la mas oscura de las noche, caía en el suelo borbotando desde mi cuello.

Naruto al verme de ese modo volvió a ser el mismo y se puso a mi lado llorando a mares mientras gritaba mi nombre.

-¡Sakura-chan!Por favor no!¡Perdóname, no mueras! - empezó a llorar sacudiéndome al tiempo que miraba a Sasuke con odio - ¡tu maldito, mira lo que ocasionaste!-

El aludido sonrió, y tal como hacia Orochimaru no era una de felicidad, estaba complacido por lo que había ocasionado.

-No pierdas el tiempo con esa niña débil e inútil, ¿Por qué alguien como tu, quien es capaz de igualar mis habilidades, pierde tiempo con esa mocosa?- dijo arrodillándose a mi lado mirando a Naruto con burla, no sé que piensa hacer con Naruto o si me quiere ver morir nada mas, él tiene un comportamiento muy extraño, pero ya estoy divagando por la perdida de sangre.

-¡No digas eso de Sakura-chan! ¡Ella vale mil veces más que tu gusano sin alma! – esta llorando mucho, siento como sus lagrimas caen en mi cara, Sasuke hace una mueca y me mira con fastidio pero cambio la expresión rápidamente ya que sus marcas comenzaron a disminuir al estar a mi lado hasta que se reprimieron completamente.

-¿pero que demonios acaba de pasar?- grito entre molesto y confundido mirando su mano y luego hacia mi.

Naruto se seco un poco las lagrimas – Sakura-chan tiene esa habilidad pero ahora por tu culpa… – respira profundo aguantando el llanto.

Me levanto con cuidado ante la mirada atónita de ambos, claro la herida de mi cuello ya estaba sanada y solo quedaba sangre seca mientras que las heridas de ellos aun estaban frescas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- ¿acaso yo soy la única que puede hacer eso? Bueno tiene algo de sentido, en los libros que eh leído usualmente la gente que recibe esa clase de heridas muere y bueno, también esta el hecho que tanto mi sangre como la de Naruto; y ahora que lo veo también la de Sasuke, son de color negro ébano, nada normal.

Naruto inmediatamente se me tira encima abrazándome desesperado y le correspondí, creo que se lo debo por no haberle explicado eso pero francamente no lo veía necesario ¿Qué iba a saber yo que casi me matan?

Sasuke solo me mira molesto, creo que ya voy captando que esa es su cara habitual, suspiro resignada y me siento en el suelo, mi herida esta sanada pero aun me falta bastante sangre, estoy un poco aturdida, Naruto y Sasuke me imitan sin dejar de verme fijamente.

-Bueno, supongo que les debo una explicación-

-¡Claro que si Sakura-chan, estaba preocupado de veras!- me interrumpe Naruto pero me saco una sonrisa al saber que se preocupa por mi.

-Silencio usuratonkachi, ahora habla Sakura ¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido? Tu ni siquiera tienes alguna habilidad especial como el dobe o yo – esta vez fue Sasuke quien callo a Naruto ya no se veía tan hostil como hace un rato pero de todas maneras aun no es digno de toda mi confianza.

-Bueno, la verdad es algo que no sabría como explicarlo; siempre eh sabido que no soy como las demás personas por las claras diferencias, ya saben la sangre negra el pelo rosa – ante mi divagación se comenzaron a impacientar – bueno fue hace unos años cuando me corte la mano con cuchillo pelando una manzana, la sangre broto pero al segundo se paro, le pregunte a Orochimaru si eso era normal y me dijo "en ti, si lo es", eso es todo-

Me miraron extrañados durante unos segundos – así que… ¿tu también eres; en cierta medida, como nosotros?- pregunto Sasuke mas como una afirmación, asentí con la cabeza y nos miro a mi y a Naruto antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación – bueno es en cierta parte reconfortante saber que no soy el único –

Los tres nos miramos, si bien ahora sabíamos que no éramos los únicos nos preguntábamos que otras cosas podrían diferenciarnos del resto de las personas; yo en lo personal estaba un poco asustada ¿y si tenia algún poder similar al de Sasuke o al de Naruto? Eso me daba algo de miedo y al girar a ver a mi amigo pude ver que el más bien se encontraba un poco más en paz consigo mismo.

El silencio fue roto por una pregunta que andaba rodando por mi cabeza durante un par de minutos – Oye Sasuke… ¿Por qué atacaste a Naruto? ¿Lo habías visto antes o algo?-

Se encogió de hombres restándole importancia – mi poderes reaccionaron solos al sentirlo, no se como explicarlo, note que era igual a mi y las marcas comenzaron a salir solas; eso fue todo – la respuesta no me convenció mucho pero como no sabia como era ese asunto preferí callar – aunque ahora pienso que es un dobe ruidoso que no controla sus poderes- dijo mirando a Naruto para luego fulminarse mutuamente con las miradas.

-¡Cierra la boca teme! ¡Tú tampoco eres un experto, lastimaste a Sakura-chan!- gritaba apuntándolo acusadoramente mientras que Sasuke lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Tsk silencio dobe, ya nos debemos ir; no debe faltar mucho para que amanezca y Orochimaru comience los exámenes y si nos ve aquí no creo que le guste- apunto el Uchiha correctamente, le di la razón y Naruto comprendió que ya me tenia que ir.

Fuimos a mi cuarto y dormimos, fue imposible que le dijera que no quería pues me lanzo una mirada aterradora y simplemente me resigne, fue una noche tranquila después de eso y pude dormir bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

Como acostumbraba me levante a las siete en punto, Sasuke aun estaba dormido y me hizo gracia verlo así; para nada parecido al monstruo de anoche que casi mata a Naruto, voy al baño y me visto con uno de mis típicos vestidos blancos y acomodo el lazo de mi cabeza; Orochimaru aun no despierta pero la comida ya esta puesta en la mesa. Panqueques con chocolate y pan tostado; quien sea que prepare el desayuno esta vez se lucio, pero creo que hay alguien más que necesita comer.

Agarre mi plato y baje al sótano, supongo que Naruto tendrá hambre, en el camino aproveche y agarre unas sabanas y almohadas también, no vivirá en un palacio pero estará mas cómodo. Lo encontré enroscado sobre si mismo, con la mascara y la vía como las tenia anteriormente pero con un mejor aspecto, en lo que di un paso abrió los ojos bruscamente y otra vez rojo llenos de ira pero en un instante se recupero y volvieron a ser azules, al menos sus arrebatos eran menos violentos y al parecer solo ocurrían cuando era sorprendido.

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto levantándose a la vez se retiraba la mascara de oxigeno.

-Te vine a traer el desayuno - digo poniendo la bandeja en suelo – come, esta rico te dará fuerzas- le comento mientras pongo las sabanas en el suelo junto con las almohadas formando una especie de cama para el, aun le falta mucho a ese lugar para ser dignamente habitable pero poco a poco puedo mejorar el como se siente ahí.

Antes de que dijera nada él ya se había abalanzado hacia la comida, acabándola en medio minuto para luego dejar escapar un pequeño eructo, puse mala cara pero el solo se rio de mi expresión. Él es como un rayo de sol, no importa que tan hundido este el siempre muestra algo de luz para los demás.

Me despido de él, dejándole dormir con sus nuevas almohadas y cobijas, se le ve muy cómodo, eso hará su vida ahí mas soportable, subo a la cocina y dejo el plato vacío en el fregadero, no me voy a comer la comida de Sasuke ni la de Orochimaru, me limito a comer la chucherías que tengo repartidas por la casa mirando al jardín.

Después de un rato aparece Sasuke al lado mio, estaba desperezándose y aun tenia cara de sueño, me dio risa verlo así; parece un niño pequeño nada similar al asesino que nos atacó a Naruto y a mi ayer.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun – saludo sin recibir respuesta además de un "Umm" típico del Uchiha - ¿Qué acaso nunca te enseñaron modales?- digo viéndolo un poco enojada.

-Silencio, eres molesta ¿Qué hay de desayuno?- fruncí el ceño resignada, el no tenia ni la decencia de decir los buenos días y además me pide desayuno – esta en la cocina, sírvete- murmure.

Me levanto por las muñecas - ¿no esperaras que coma solo en una casa que no es mía, no?- dijo serio.

-Tampoco deberías exigirles a tus anfitriones dormir en su mismo cuarto- contra ataque, pero igual me llevo a rastras hasta la cocina, se sentó tranquilamente a comer mientras que yo resignada me recostaba de la mesa.

A la mitad llego Orochimaru-sama con Manda en el cuello – Buenos días, que bueno es ver que pasan tiempo juntos, Sakura querida dale de come a Manda – dijo sentando en la mesa con calma mientras que la serpiente se deslizaba hasta mi cuello, eso siempre me daba asco pero con grima lo hice, dándole un ratón.

Al finalizar sin aviso y sin protesto fuimos llevados al sótano, en el camino tuve el corazón en un puño por si él se llegaba a dar cuenta de algo, por suerte ni lo noto y fuimos directo al laboratorio.

Tal cual como el lugar donde vine al mundo era completamente blanco y demasiados aparatos de los que desconocía su uso. De rutina se lo que hay que hacer, mientras Orochimaru se pone la bata y los guantes yo me fui al probador y me cambie el vestido por un montón de vendas que debía usar en ese lugar, en lo que termine le indique que hiciera lo mismo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa blanca y fría, Orochimaru nos inyecto una sustancia amarilla para luego meternos en un tubo de resonancia, durante todo esto ninguno de los 2 hablo y pues Orochimaru menos que ambos, nos midió y peso, la extracción de sangre para luego medirla en unos raros tubos de ensayo, nos hizo una pruebas de fuerza y un encefalograma corto y con eso termino.

En eso escuchamos el timbre sonar, eso era algo muy raro en esta casa dado que quienes quieren venir tienen llave o avisan antes, Orochimaru no parece sorprendido y Sasuke hace una mueca.

-Bueno con esto terminamos por hoy, vístanse que ya llego su profesor, yo me voy a la oficina, Sakura estas encargada de la casa- dijo antes de partir dejándome a mi tiesa ¿Por qué demonios ahora tenia yo un profesor? Siempre había estudiado sola en casa creo que tiene que ver con que Sasuke ahora este aquí.

Subimos y Orochimaru ya se había ido, en su lugar un hombre de cabello gris platinado y de bufanda negra que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro nos esperaba sentado en el jardín, nos escucho y levanto la vista con un aspecto aburrido.

-Umm Hola Sasuke – saludo sin mucha emoción, no podía ver la parte inferior de su cara gracias a la bufanda, lo mas expresivo de el a juzgar parecían ser sus ojos o el ojo debería decir, el otro tenia un parche sobre el - Tu debes ser Sakura ¿no?-

-Así es ¿no debería presentarse usted primero? – respondí no muy segura de si contestarle a ese extraño hombre.

-Umm eres lista, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy el tutor privado de Sasuke, vine a darle sus clases- dijo el aludido sin dejar de lado un libro naranja que traía en sus manos – Orochimaru también me pidió que aprovechando la oportunidad también tu recibieras clases Sakura-

Asentí, comprendía esa oportunidad de tener una educación ligeramente más formal que solo leer libros en casa así que lo acompañe hasta la sala para comenzar.

-Oiga, Kakashi sensei ¿Podría pedirle un favor?- desde que dijo que nos daría clases se prendió una idea en mi cabeza, el asintió no muy convencido - ¿podría darle clases a otro niño? –

Sasuke comprendió a que me refería y me envió una mirada de reprobación pero seguí esperando la respuesta del nuevo sensei sin prestarle atención al Uchiha.

Pareció pensárselo un rato pero dio a entender una afirmación moviendo ligeramente la cabeza sin quitar su mirada del dichoso librito naranja que si no me equivocaba, era de un amigo de Orochimaru que a veces venia ayudarlo con algunas cosas del laboratorio.

-Oiga pero….Orochimaru-sama no debe enterarse de esto- murmuro ahora con algo de recelo sin apartar una mirada seria del peli plata.

Alzo la vista preguntándose por que ella quería mantener tanto secreto con su tutor; claro era a la vista que no era su padre y a decir verdad prefería por su bien laboral no mentirle pero sus ojos verdes le irradiaban la mas pura necesidad de aquel favor así que tuvo que aceptar resignado al ver que le gano una chiquilla de 12 años.

Ya estaba a punto de agradecerle pero levanto un dedo en seco dándome a entender que pondría una condición como bien suponía.

-Ep, ep, ep; no tan rápido, ¿el niño en cuestión esta aquí?- pregunto comprensiblemente desconfiado.

Asiento afirmativamente – si, pero tendría que ser desde cero, dudo que sepa leer y escribir – murmuro algo apenada ante un suspiro de fastidio y enojo de Sasuke.

Kakashi me mira y también suelta otro suspiro resignado, supongo que le costara trabajo poner a Naruto al día dado que Sasuke y yo ya sabemos leer y escribir pero no parecer tener muestras de negarse, se levanta y va a la cocina y se sienta dejando a un lado el librito naranja en su bolsillo.

-Bueno Sakura, tráeme al niño; veré si en estas 3 horas puedo enseñarle lo mas rudimentario- comento echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto para hacerse a la idea de lo que vendría.

Yo sonreí y baje a buscar a Naruto con Sasuke como mi sombra, no podía verlo pero sabia que me estaba mirando con un intenso y brutal odio en este momento, y no me podría importar menos si no fuera que es incomodo.

Abro la puerta del sótano y ahí esta el rubio tendido en sus sabanas menos somnoliento y se gira a mirarme con algo de extrañeza – ¿Ocurrió algo Sakura-chan?-

Solo sonreí y lo lleve hasta arriba diciéndole que no pasaría nada, Kakashi sensei lo vio durante casi un minuto de forma fija e ininterrumpida; nos pareció extraño a todos pero luego de un rato volvió a la normalidad e hizo un gesto para que Naruto se acercara y nos dijo a Sasuke y a mi que nos fuéramos al jardín a jugar mientras tanto.

Me senté en la hierba antes de las piedras del estanque de kois y sumergí mis pies, de inmediato los peces se agolparon ahí haciéndome cosquillas Sasuke me miraba desde una distancia y luego de un par de minutos también se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué?- dijo seco

-¿Por qué lo hice? Bueno simplemente no me parece dejar a Naruto totalmente analfabeto mientras tu y yo tenemos un profesor privado Sasuke-kun- murmure calmada e intentando ignorar el hecho de que todavía me miraba con esos ojos llenos de rencor, aunque ya me eh acostumbrado a pensar que simplemente esa es su mirada de siempre.

-Sabes que no es tu profesor, es el mio, no debes aprovecharte de lo recursos ajenos – contrataco.

-Él dijo que seria profesor de ambos y ahora de los 3, digas lo que digas a mi me parece una buena idea haberlo hecho – sentencie echando mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás dejando que los peces nadaran entre mis pies.

Sasuke procedió a imitarme en ese hecho, se quito las sandalias y metió los pies también, sin el sorprenderse los peces se alejaron de inmediato y no volvieron, no puedo reprimir un impulso de mirarlo y solo lo veo como de costumbre, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo pero nunca fijándose en nada concreto y una completa expresión de inconformismo y aburrimiento.

-Oye Sasuke, cuéntame de ti- murmuro al viento y acostándome en la grama aun con los pies en el estanque.

No necesito de verlo para saber que me hecho una mirada de interrogación y por su naturaleza también de molestia pero no se negó y volvió a imitar mis acciones.

-Soy el hijo menor de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, heredero de las multimillonarias empresas Uchiha- dijo solemne pero sin emoción, al parecer no me entendió lo que pregunte.

-No quiero saber eso Sasuke-kun, quiero saber que te gusta, que no, tus sueños y esas cosas- volví a formular restándole importancia pero sé que lo eh sorprendido con eso.

-Ah, ya veo- se queda un momento pensativo y prosigue – pues, odio las cosas dulces, me gusta estudiar y entrenar en deportes y artes marciales como solían hacerlo en mi familia y algún día les demostrare a todos que soy superior a mi hermano Itachi- mientras decía eso se comenzó a ver mas animado pero con la ultima palabra volvió a la inexpresividad de siempre.

-Ah, ya veo; no te llevas muy bien con Itachi supongo- murmure entre dientes intentando imaginarme como seria un hermano y como seria el hermano de alguien como Sasuke, me sonreí al pensar que nadie podría ser mas antipático que el chico que tenia a mi lado.

Pasaron unos momentos en completo silencio donde el solo miraba el fondo del estanque y luego se digno a responder con un – Ump supongo-

Como él es tan "conversador" no tarde en quedarme dormida, apenas note cuando Naruto sacudía mi hombro con emoción, debía haber pasado un buen rato pues las nubes en el cielo ya empezaban a tornarse naranjas y rosas, me desperece rápido y vi a mi amigo rubio con una sonrisa. Tras él estaba Kakashi sensei, se veía; dentro de lo que se podía ver, contento con Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan, ya se leer! ¡Kakashi-sensei dice que debo practicar la escritura pero ya leo!- me dijo emocionado, correspondí de igual manera abrazándolo y felicitándolo por su logro.

-Ejem- el sensei nos llamo la atención – lee como podría hacerlo un chimpancé, no se te olvide que también debes practicar la lectura Naruto- mirando al rubio

-¡Oiga pero hace un rato dijo que lo hacia bien!- exclamo el zorrito con un berrinche.

-Ump dobe - ¿es necesario decir quien lo dijo?

-¡Cállate teme! ¡Dentro de poco leeré y escribiré mucho mejor que tu!- contra ataco

-Usuratonkachi - después de decir eso los dos se enfrascaron a una guerra de miradas mientras que yo me fui a hablar con Kakashi-sensei.

El miraba eso sin mucho interés, en realidad al igual que Sasuke parecía que su mirada siempre era de esa forma, pero la de él es mucho menos chocante, le jale la chaqueta para llamar su atención – Oiga sensei ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Como hizo que un niño analfabeta pudiera leer y escribir en menos de un día?-

Me miro un segundo y despeino mi cabeza encogiéndose de hombros – por algo soy el mejor sensei que los Uchiha pudieron pagar ¿no?-

Me quede meditándolo un rato, supuse que era cierto, mientras que yo aprendí con Orochimaru o sola Sasuke aprendió con el mejor sensei; y ahora Naruto también. Eso me alegra, desde que lo vi en el sótano tengo la necesidad de ayudarlo y estar a su lado y me lleno de alegría ver que comienza a tener todas las oportunidades de un niño normal. Mientras yo pensaba eso me di cuenta de que el sensei ya se estaba yendo, corrí a alcanzarlo antes de que saliera de la casa-

-Oiga sensei, recuerde no decirle nada sobre Naruto a Orochimaru- le dije seria, se me quedo mirando viendo si bromeaba sobre el asunto pero era obvio que no lo hacia.

Se dio la vuelta y alzo la mano en forma de despedida – tranquila Sakura no diré nada, yo cumplo mis promesas, aunque no creas que es gratis; viene con una condición pero ya después hablaremos de ello- sin decir mucho mas que eso se marcho.

No me daría quebraderos de cabeza pensando en cual seria esa condición, no mentiré diciendo que no me intriga pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer ahora.

Voy al patio y lo que veo es a Naruto y a Sasuke enfrascados en una pelea a puño y patada limpia, suelto un suspiro, por lo menos es mejor que lo de la noche anterior. Sin pensar mucho me interpongo entre ellos recibiendo una patada en las costillas por parte de Sasuke y de Naruto un puñetazo en la espalda.

Me sostengo aguantando el dolor y este rápidamente cesa, un par de moretones apenas intentan asomarse en mi piel nívea pero en cuanto aparecieron también se fueron.

-¡Sakura-chan deja de hacer eso!- grito el rubio haciéndome girar para verlo, tenia lo puños cerrados y los ojos tristes y molestos con el mismo – te lastimas-

Sonrío poniéndole una mano en el hombro, mi dolor es solo momentáneo pero intuyo que el de el sobre lo que me hace es mas duradero – tranquilo, lo hago por los 2, son mis primeros y únicos amigos, no quiero que nada malo les suceda y menos si es entre ustedes 2 que se hacen daño, además – le muestro que no hay ninguna herida ni nada- me recupero rápido, apenas siento dolor, no debes sentirte culpable –

Parece pensárselo un poco pero al final cede no sin antes decirme- oe pero…no lo vuelvas a hacer, grita, o incluso golpéame con algo de ser necesario pero no quiero que tengas dolor-

Me sorprendo un poco con la seriedad y preocupación con el que me lo dijo pero asiento para calmarlo un poco, escucho a Sasuke soltar con bufido de fastidio o cansancio, esta vez no me molesta y tomo la mano de ambos para ir a la cocina a comer, Naruto me aprieta el agarra y para mi sorpresa Sasuke no lo rechaza. Así pasamos la cena hablando y riendo, ese era hasta el momento mi recuerdo mas preciado, estar con mis amigos divirtiéndome y sin peleas.

En cuanto el reloj dio las 9 Naruto se fue abajo, usualmente Orochimaru llegaba tarde pero no había por que arriesgarse, Sasuke me obligo a dormir con el otra vez, pero esta vez fue menos incomodo que la primera.

Estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando escuche un – Sakura -, semi abri los ojos y me gire hacia Sasuke - ¿pasa algo?-

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en la tarde?- pregunta sin dejar de verme a los ojos directamente

-¿Qué cosa?- digo murmurando, como dije estaba casi dormida cuando lo escuche y no estaba como para recordar de todo lo que dije.

-Sobre que nos consideras a Naruto y a mi tus amigos- dice serio…aunque bueno ¿Cuándo no lo es?

-Si Sasuke, tu y Naruto son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos- digo volviéndome a dar la vuelta totalmente dispuesta a dormir.

Se queda quieto un momento y suelta un –Ump ya veo- sin previo aviso me da la vuelta para quedar frente a él y me aprisiona entre sus brazos en una abrazo obligado. En vista de mi desventaja no digo nada y termino por dormirme con la respiración acompasada de Sasuke.

Mas tarde esa noche 2 hombres entran en la habitación de la peli rosa, uno sonríe de forma malévola y el otro se acomoda sus lentes al ver a ambos chicos ahí.

-Esta funcionando Kabuto, el experimento 0428 es un éxito hasta ahora- con su mano mas blanca que las sabanas que los cubren acaricia las cabezas de ambos chicos sin despertarlos – prepáralos para ir mañana a presentarla a los Uchiha, los cabezas del clan tiene tiempo molestando en ver a su "inversión"- sisea Orochimaru mientras manda se desliza desde su cuello hasta Sakura haciéndole ver una mueca de desagrado.

El peliblanco sonríe retirándose en las sombras – como desee Lord Orochimaru, ¿quiere que también prepare al experimento 1010?-

El hombre serpiente parece pensárselo un rato pero al final asiente con su sonrisa perturbadora – si, veamos si Sakura también tiene el poder de contener a la bestia enfurecida que habita en Naruto-

* * *

**(N/A)**¡Gente hermosa bella y preciosa! ¿me extrañaron? yo si y mucho, se que me tarde mucho en este cap pero espero que halla valido la pena, de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán bien interesantes con Sakurita y como dice el titulo vendrá mucha mas gente, puede que me tarde por el colegio me tiene medio complicada la existencia pero ya saben que cuando les traigo cap es bueno!

Bueno gente bonita, nos leemos luego !


	4. Un cruel propósito, una fría demostracio

**Un cruel propósito, una fría demostración.**

Esta mañana Orochimaru fue quien nos levantó, eso era netamente extraño siendo yo la que se para primero que él, al parecer no encontró sorpresa al ver a Sasuke a mi lado, me moleste un poco por este hecho pero no dije nada, aun así no pude evitar notar aquel extraño cambio dado que Kabuto también estaba acompañándolo, lo mire con incredulidad y el me sonrió.

-As crecido mucho Sakura- me dijo con ese tonito taimado que él y Orochimaru usaban tanto.

Orochimaru no me dejo distraerme y me dio un empujoncito al baño y mi ropa de ese día – Vamos Sakura, apresúrate; hoy tenemos una reunión importante-

Me gire del todo con los ojos abiertos de la emoción -¡¿Eso quiere decir que yo también saldré Orochimaru-sama?!- levante un poco el tono de voz y como respuesta el hizo una mueca y me puso una mano en la cabeza, sonreí con más fuerzas dado que eso era una afirmación.

Sasuke todavía estaba somnoliento y debatiéndose si salir de la cama o no así que me adelante y me fui directo al baño, me peine y arregle mi cabello con ese moño blanco, el vestido que me había dado Orochimaru esta vez en vez de ser blanco era negro, una cambio bastante drástico pero me agradaba, tenía una sola flor de color rojo en la parte izquierda.

Salí y di una vuelta completa, más para mí misma que para que me viesen, me sentía contenta con el vestido nuevo y para mi sorpresa Kabuto alargaba un paño rojo hacia mí.

-Ese lazo blanco no te va bien ahora, ponte este para variar- me dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes, puede que a veces me diese un poco de miedo pero no todos los días recibo un lazo nuevo y de un color tan vivo, emocionada lo agarre y lo puse sobre mi cabeza.

Sasuke ya estaba levantado y como "sorpresa" tenía el ceño fruncido e inexpresivo, me le acerque con las manos por detrás.

-Oe, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo me veo?- le dije moviendo la cabeza a los lados para que notase más el moño.

-Ump, el azul es mejor- murmuro seco, yo hice un puchero y me pare al lado de él mientras con Kabuto esperábamos en la salida a Orochimaru que llego luego de unos instantes y subimos al auto.

Era de esperarse que me emocionase, tenía muchos años sin montarme en uno e iba de a cada ventana mirando el paisaje, Kabuto iba al frente al lado del chofer y Orochimaru estaba sentado atrás en esa limusina con nosotros; Sasuke por su parte solo miraba por su ventanilla sentado y tranquilo, en una de esas vueltas mientras iba de una ventana a otra me caí de lado muy aparatosamente y sonreí, eso era divertido, mucho más que estar en la casa todo el día. Pero al parecer Orochimaru reprochaba mi conducta y frunció tenuemente el ceño.

-Sakura siéntate y quédate quieta o te puedes hacer daño- me dijo en un tono neutro mirando al frente por lo que no pudo notar mi cara de hastío al sentarme.

Poco después estábamos al frente de las famosas Empresas Uchiha, una multitudinaria cadena de diversos servicios, tanto de farmacéutica como alimenticia y últimamente exploraban el área militar con bastantes progresos, sin duda aquel edificio le hacía honor a tan enorme reputación, era imponente, alto hasta donde se perdía la vista y de un color negro cerrado pero no por eso oscuro, era un edificio de cristal pero los vidrios recubiertos con negro.

Tan atónita estaba por aquel lugar que Sasuke fue quien me empujo bruscamente para hacerme entrar.

-Vamos Sakura es solo un edificio, no te quedes parada como tonta- me dijo con algo de burla pero mantenía aquella cara de piedra como siempre.

-¡No soy tonta Sasuke-kun!- le grite enfadada, que denigraran mi inteligencia me era imperdonable.

-No le grites al anfitrión en su casa- me dijo ahora si con los ojos brillantes ante su burla, tsk me recordaba lo mismo de la casa de Orochimaru el muy maldito manipulador, por lo que solo me calle la boca y lo seguí.

Después de ir por un interminable pasillo por donde muchas personas iban caminando al tiempo que le daban un pequeña reverencia a Sasuke y Orochimaru llegamos al ascensor, era; desde que nací; la segunda vez que entraba a uno, me dio un poco de miedo esa raja negra que tenía al fondo así que di un salto al ascensor al meterme solo para no pisarla.

-Je tonta, le temes al ascensor- no creo que sea necesario adivinar quién fue el que me dijo eso.

-Sasuke, no le digas tonta a la señorita; es de mala educación- escuche decir a alguien detrás de mí, un voz grave y profunda que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca, gire un poco mi cabeza para verle, era alto sin dudas, sus ojos eran oscuros y distantes, pero no fríos, su cabello era negro cerrado y tan largo que lo llevaba en una discreta coleta, creo que me ha pillado mirándole porque sonrió de medio lado – Supongo que tú debes ser Sakura- dijo entrando al ascensor junto con nosotros.

Gire el rostro un poco sonrojada, por lo que observe una mueca de disgusto de parte de Orochimaru al verlo ahí, lo encontré raro de su parte pero igual hablaría con aquel sujeto.

-Etto, sí; yo soy Sakura- le dije sonando firme, o por lo menos intentándolo, soy consciente que las introducciones interpersonales no son mi especialidad.

El asintió – Mucho gusto entonces Sakura, yo soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke- comento despeinando a su hermanito cosa que al menor no le agrado pues cruzo los brazos y quito la cabeza con brusquedad.

Solté una risilla al ver a Sasuke molesto, ya encontré a quien llamar en caso de que él me estuviese molestando más de la cuenta – Mucho gusto Itachi-kun-

Orochimaru y Sasuke soltaron un bufido al escucharme al tiempo que la campanilla del ascensor indicaba que llegamos a nuestro piso, Itachi bajo junto con nosotros, a lo que Sasuke lo miro inquisitivo.

-¿Qué acaso hoy no tienes trabajo?- le soltó algo áspero, pero él siempre era así por lo que a Itachi le resbalo su tono.

-Tengo que darle unos papeles a Papá y comentarle algo sobre las nuevas investigaciones en al área de farmacéutica- dijo calmado y alzando un poco los hombros tomándole poca importancia.

-Jeje ¿todavía en el área médica Itachi? Eras todo un prodigio en el área de genética y armamento, todavía no comprendo cómo pudiste dejarlo- dijo Orochimaru, ahora la sorprendida era yo ¿Orochimaru había trabajado con él? Mire a Itachi mas fijamente, era un muchacho sumamente joven ¿Cómo es posible que hubiese trabajado con Orochimaru?

No tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo más detenidamente ya que una enorme puerta doble de color azabache se abría de frente , tras esta puerta había un despacho grande, la pared posterior era de cristal, justo como recordaba la oficina de Orochimaru cuando nació pero la diferencia era que esta no era una habitación de cristal, solo la pared de fondo, el resto era muy sobrio, de colores negros y amarronados, un hombre de mediana edad estaba sentado tras el escritorio y al abrirse la puerta nos miró expectante.

-Orochimaru- dijo mirando a mi tutor con seriedad.

-Fugaku, ha pasado un tiempo pero aquí esta como lo había prometido- dijo mirándolo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro, lo mire dudosa y si soy sincera con algo de miedo.

Fugaku se levantó de la silla, era imponente, la cara recia y cuadrada, solo al verle los ojos supe que era el padre de Sasuke, si dos personas tenían la misma expresión de piedra no podía ser coincidencia, se nos acercó a grandes pazos, trague saliva, si entre todos ellos yo era la más pequeña ahora me sentía diminuta. Me miro de arriba abajo, me escondí en acto reflejo tras Sasuke, nunca nadie me había mirado tan profundamente y me asuste, por lo que el que más tenía cerca que sirviese de escudo era él.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que ella puede hacerlo?- le pregunto a Orochimaru con mala cara, al parecer desaprobó que me le escondiera ¿pero que iba a hacer? Era la primera vez que le veía y me miraba como un bicho deforme, ¡cualquiera hubiese reaccionado así!

-Para eso traje al proyecto 1010, es el más inestable de todos, por lo que no pasara mucho antes de que inevitablemente tenga que hacer uso de sus habilidades- dijo divertido, eso solo me asusto más, apreté mis vestido por los nervios, sabía que hablaban de mí, ¿pero quién era el experimento 1010? ¿Qué iba a pasar con él y conmigo?

Al parecer Sasuke capto mi nerviosismo y me miro de soslayo –No te preocupes, solo mantente firme, si las cosas se complican sabes que estaré ahí – me susurro, eso me alivio un poco pero los nervios seguían ahí.

Fugaku volvió a mirarme aunque creo que más bien fue con Sasuke ya que este se apartó de mi lado rápidamente posicionándose al lado de Itachi – Cobarde- susurre, solo me escucho el pero frunció el ceño molesto, se lo merecía al abandonarme, pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos al oír decir.

-Bueno, si tanta confianza tienes ponla a prueba, en media hora la quiero lista para enfrentarse al "Chico Kyuubi" – determino dándose la vuelta para volver a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo antes de que llegáramos.

En ese momento no comprendí el significado de sus palabras, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Orochimaru y la mirada lastimera que me dio Itachi me indicaban que no podía ser nada bueno, mire a Sasuke con desesperación; era mi único apoyo ahora que Naruto no se encontraba conmigo, el solo se veía sombrío, sus ojos negros ahora en vez de estar llenos de soberbia me miraban apenados; definitivamente, me creía muerta.

Kabuto me tomo de los hombros para hacerme reaccionar y junto a él y Orochimaru fui llevada a un sótano de ese complejo edificio en estado catatónico, no quería mover ni un musculo, no debía mostrar ninguna expresión, debía estar serena o por lo menos eso era lo que gritaba mi cabeza sin cesar, en todos los libros que eh leído el pánico nunca es una opción, pero sinceramente ante esto no sé cómo reaccionar.

Para sorpresa mía aquel sótano abarcaba casi el doble del área del edificio, cosa que no era nada despreciable, otra vez vi blanco; sin lugar a dudas ahí mismo había nacido, todo seguía como la fotografía de mi mente, aparatos, ruidos, maquinaria y sobre todo lo que yo recordaba como bebes ahora eran niños, sí; muchos niños en vitrinas de cristal que estaban ubicadas todas a la derecha. Los que estaban afuera giraban la vista hacia mí, no fueron muchos pero bastaron ellos para que los que estaban en esas habitaciones de cristal también mi mirasen, todos apiñados con sus miradas en mi nuca, escuchaba murmullos y no solo de ellos, sino también los doctores, pero en ellos no me concentre prefería ver a mis "iguales".

Concentre mi mente en los niños que veía, habían dos de ojos blancos que me dieron algo de miedo verlos al comienzo, un chico y una chica, el chico tenía una especia de marca en su frente que me pareció curiosa pero la niña solo miraba hacia abajo jugueteando con sus dedos, un niño de pelo castaño y mirada fiera que traía consigo un perrito; era la primera vez que veo uno de carne y hueso por lo que me sorprendí al escucharlo ladrar, ante mi reacción el chico que lo tenía sonrió un poco, había una chica de pelo largo y rubio que se encontraba sentada en una camilla con otros 2, uno de ellos estaba bostezando como un oso y el otro comía una bolsa de papas fritas, la rubia me dio un saludo con la mano; gesto que me quito un poco la angustia; me gustaría conocerla.

Más adelante había más gente pero ya se veía un poco más oscuro, aquí no había tantos niños como yo, Sasuke o Naruto; estos debían tener la edad de Itachi o más; esta vez sí me inundo el miedo, aquí si parecía un hospital digno de una película de terror, había un chico pelirrojo con varias prótesis y la mirada de color miel perdida en el suelo que en lo que lo mire la levanto hacia mí, me aferre a Kabuto presa del miedo.

-¿Ahora tienes miedo Sakura? ¿Qué paso con la bebé "valiente" de hace unos años?- me dijo con burla, me separe de el para no darle el gusto de verme asustada pero temblaba de pies a cabeza como una gelatina de cereza.

Vi a un chico rubio que se entretenía con unos muñecos grises que luego reventaban por todo su cuarto mientras él sonreía complacido, luego pasaron a nuestro lado uno que más que persona parecía un muñeco de trapo por la cantidad de cortes que le recorrían el cuerpo y cicatrices imborrables quien le seguía estaba atado por una camisa de fuerza y no paraba de hablar y proferir insultos, en lo que me miro se paró.

-Valla, con que la mocosa "perfecta" ha regresado ¿eh?- dijo burlón pero luego cambio drásticamente - ¡Pues que a mí no me jodan! ¡Ella debe estar igual de jodida que todos nosotros!- grito pero antes de que los doctores llegaran a calmarlo me susurro – bienvenida a la fábrica de despojos, aprovecha tu condición de favorita antes de que saquen lo mejor de ti – después se alejó en calma y con una sádica sonrisa al ver mi expresión de espanto.

No quería ver más, si seguía así mi mente explotaría, solo quería ir a casa a jugar con Naruto, tenía ganas de llorar, estaba desesperada, no estaba preparada para esto.

-O-Orochimaru-sama- le llame ahogada en llanto – por favor, dígame que me van a hacer- ya las lágrimas me salían a borbotones y tenía los puños blancos de tanto apretar al vestido nuevo – tengo miedo- confesé.

El me miro con sorpresa durante medio minuto, nunca había sido tan drástica al hablarle o dirigirme hacia el por lo que asumo que lo tome con la guardia baja – No te preocupes Sakura, solo tenemos que seguir caminando y todo acabara pronto-

Me quede estática, debía confiar en él, fue quien me ha dado comida y techo durante toda mi vida no tengo más opción que hacerlo, durante el lapsus que estuve quieta no note cuando tomo mi mano para que caminara a su lado, la reacción sin duda me sorprendió, siempre hemos evitado el mínimo contacto pero supongo que todavía es humano y se compadeció de mí, Kabuto estaba en las misma condiciones que yo, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Orochimaru-sama? ¿Está usted bien?-

-Déjalo así Kabuto, tenemos el tiempo contado; bien sabes que a Fugaku no le gusta esperar y es la segunda vez que Sakura viene aquí desde que nació, no debe ser más traumático de lo normal, no queremos otro incidente como el del 1010- le corto seco.

Kabuto al parecer comprendió, se acomodó los lentes y apuro el paso para seguirnos, el paisaje no mejoro mucho, ahora también veía un poco de sangre en el suelo, tanto roja como negra, aquello no me gustaba ni un pelo; fije la vista al frente donde se juntaban muchas personas en un alboroto de utensilios caer y quejidos de dolor, alzando un poco el cuello no conseguí ver nada pero entre las piernas de los doctores se rebatía ensangrentado un muchacho de mi edad con el cabello rojo y unos furiosos y salvajes ojos aguamarina, tenía una bisturí en la mano y no duda en cortar a quien se le acercase.

-Jeje al parecer Gaara se descontrolo otra vez- murmuro Orochimaru divertido, ¿Cómo un ser humano puede ser tan frio y cruel con otros mientras que a mí me protege bajo el mismo techo en el que él vive? ¿Que tengo yo que el necesite? Una enfermera se acercó corriendo, pero el solo le contesto seco – una sola dosis leve de calmantes lleven a todos los experimentos desde el salón N al S y ubíquenlos en los niveles superiores del cubo de pruebas B, ellos tienen que ver esto- termino la frase con un brillo extraño en los ojos y la enfermera reparo en mi presencia.

-¿Es ella Lord Orochimaru? – tartamudeo

-Sí, precisamente por eso quiero que este despierto, si todo sale bien posiblemente también se pruebe con él, no se tarden Fugaku también va a ver el "espectáculo" y saben cómo se pone con las tardanzas- la enfermera entendió y se retiró con rapidez, lo último que vi de ese niño fue como cerraba los ojos mirándome fijamente.

Llegamos a otra habitación blanca, a diferencia de la mayoría esta no era transparente sino más bien de un cristal opaco que casi no dejaba ver el interior, ahí se me entrego un traje de cuerpo entero color blanco que tenía abultamientos en el pecho, las espinillas , codos y rodillas.

-¿para qué es esto?- pregunte moviéndome con el traje, era pesado y grueso.

-Vas conocer a alguien muy especial hoy, pero esa persona suele ser un tanto "agresiva", solo debes estar ahí y calmarlo- me dijo una doctora de cabello dorado y ojos cafés, Orochimaru y Kabuto tenían tiempo de haberse ido y me habían dejado a su cuidado.

-Ah ya veo- comente un tanto pensativa, si esa persona fuese como Sasuke o Gaara quizás fuese complicado pero tenía que tener fe en mi misma, había podido controlar a Naruto y Sasuke aquella vez, ¿Cómo estará Naruto ahora?

-oye niña, ¿Cómo te trata Orochimaru en su mansión?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de preocupación mientras se sentaba en la camilla a mi lado.

-Umm pues bien supongo, tengo comida todo el tiempo, una cama donde dormir y muchos libros para leer; supongo que vivo bien – dije auto convenciéndome de ello, no conocía otro tipo de vida, así que con el que tengo voy bien – Oiga señorita, si no le molesta puede llamarme Sakura-

Ella pareció meditar mi respuesta- Esta bien Sakura, yo me llamo Tsunade- se me quedo mirando un largo rato, parecía querer llorar - ¿Sakura tu eres feliz?-

Esta fue una respuesta un poco difícil pero luego pensé en mis 2 amigos, Naruto y Sasuke, los conocía desde hace muy poco pero me hacía sentir dichosa el haberlos conocido, eso supongo que es la felicidad de la que habla, no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir con entusiasmo – Sí, soy feliz, hace poco hice un par de amigos y me alegro de eso; Orochimaru no es cariñoso conmigo y siempre quise una mamá pero mis amigos creo que llenan ese vacío en mi pecho, solo los eh visto durante unos pocos días pero ya les quiero-

Tsunade de pronto me abrazo y me retuvo en su pecho, la humedad que sentí en el pelo debía ser por sus lágrimas, luego de un rato se separó de mi – Yo, lo siento mucho; eres tan parecida a alguien que fue muy importante para mí que no pude evitarlo Sakura, esto no me suele pasar- dijo secándose las lágrimas, le pongo una mano sobre la de ella, indicándole que no se preocupara , cuando estuvo mejor hablo otra vez – Y ¿Quiénes son tus amigos Sakura? ¿Orochimaru te deja ir al colegio?-

Niego suavemente – No, yo aprendo en casa, uno de mis amigos es Sasuke Uchiha, a veces suele ser un pesado y un arrogante pero en el fondo estoy segura de que no lo hace apropósito, ya me acostumbre a que esa es su forma de ser aunque algunas cosas me siguen enfadando- ella se rio suavemente ante el mohín que hice al recordar el asunto de dormir en mi cuarto.

Orochimaru abrió la puerta de pronto – Vamos, ya es hora- dijo luego de mirar a Tsunade fijamente y se volvió a ir, la rubia asintió y se paró también.

-Sakura abre la puerta de ahí e inmediatamente encontraras un pasillo, sigue derecho y abre la puerta, nos veras a todos muy pronto- me dijo, yo asentí pero antes de abrir la puerta se giró a decirme – Oye no me terminaste de decir quién era tu otro amigo –

Sonreí y grite antes de deslizarme por la puerta – ¡Su nombre es Naruto!-

Si Sakura se hubiera detenido medio minuto hubiera visto como Tsunade abría los ojos desmesuradamente y se llevaba la mano a la boca para sofocar un grito ahogado.

Seguir la instrucciones de Tsunade no fue difícil, pero en lo que toque el pomo de la última puerta sentí una extraña sensación, abrumante y aplastante, la misma que cuando abrí la puerta del sótano donde estaba mi amigo rubio, pero ya había vivido eso por lo que ya no estaba tan asustada. En lo que di el primer paso la luz dejo momentáneamente ciegos mis ojos verdes, instintivamente me lleve las manos a la cara para tapar la luz, escuchaba murmullos, voces de distintos tonos y un millar de miradas en mí, en efecto; en lo que mis ojos se acostumbraron pude ver todo bien.

Estaba parada en el extremo de un cuadrado de vidrio liso, el piso blanco inmaculado y de cada lado había gente mirando, a mi derecha solo los niños que había visto al comienzo, a mi izquierda los de la parte aterradora y oscura, rápidamente quite la vista de ahí y al frente estaban Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Orochimaru y Tsunade, esta última se veía inquieta y nerviosa. No parecía haber más nadie ahí pero me equivoque, en una esquina en frente de mi había alguien, abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Naruto- susurre tan bajo que hasta dude si lo había dicho o pensado, pero él me escucho, levanto la vista hacia mí, confirmando lo que pensaba, los dos corrimos al medio de aquel cuadrado y nos abrazamos, ambos teníamos miedo, no sabíamos que pasaba pero por lo menos ahora estábamos juntos – ¿Naruto como terminaste aquí?- le dije llorando

-Orochimaru me trajo, me metió en la aparte de atrás de un auto y después termine aquí- me dijo angustiado y mirando a los lados con pánico – Sakura-chan tengo miedo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No temas estoy aquí contigo- dije intentando calmarlo pero él me separo.

-¡De eso tengo miedo!- me grito alejándose - ¡Ellos quieren que vuelva a ser un monstruo! ¡Quieren que te haga daño!- señalo un collar metálico con pequeños botones azules que ahora tenía en el cuello – Con una sola orden pueden obligarme a matarte, Sakura-chan pro favor aléjate de mí – me suplico con los ojos llorosos

Di un paso al frente pero el retrocedió -¡No digas eso! ¡Tú nunca me harías daño! – Ahora soy yo la que está llorando – Sé que tú nunca me lastimarías apropósito, confió en ti – dije caminando hacia él.

Al otro lado el cristal Fugaku hablaba con su jefe de investigación sobre ambos proyectos.

-Debo admitir Orochimaru, que el hecho de que el 1010 no haya salido todavía de control le da fiabilidad al 0428, pero todavía no se ha mostrado en las condiciones extremas que mencionaste- dijo con los brazos cruzados mirando fríamente a ambos niños.

-Para eso está el collar eléctrico, si gustas podemos empezar de una vez- dijo de forma ladina el hombre serpiente.

-Me parece que ya es suficiente, ya se probó que Naruto no reacciona en la forma del Kyuubi por la influencia de Sakura- dijo Itachi cortante, él estaba en contra de todo eso, no podía creer como lo que se suponía era algo benéfico se terminó en convertir en esa aberración a la moralidad que veía en frente de él, aunque en parte, él tenía la culpa, cosa que Orochimaru no tardo en recordarle.

-Vamos Itachi, sabes que fue en parte tu gran genio los que nos trajo hasta este punto, toda una generación de humanos superiores e incluso tú mismo das pruebas de ello, ¿o acaso el proyecto "Sharingan" no te curo de una ceguera inminente? Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ver como ha avanzado- siseo mientras tomaba el control del collar eléctrico.

El Uchiha mayor no tuvo más opción que callarse, sí; sus ojos se habían salvado y ahora incluso funcionaban mejor que antes ¿Pero a qué precio? Frente a él ahora Naruto era presa de terribles convulsiones por los shocks eléctricos, tan solo esperaba que Sakura pudiese salvarlo tanto a Naruto como a todos esos niños y a…Sasuke también.

Naruto comenzó a temblar de un momento a otro, se tiró al suelo gritando y dándole golpes al piso, llego un momento en que se calmó y volví a sentir esa aura aterradora, levantó la vista y esta vez eran ojos rojos, mentiría al decir que no me asuste y di un paso hacia atrás.

Naruto se levantó y me dio una sonrisa maligna – así que ahora que ves al monstruo de verdad ya no quieres ayudara tu amigo ¿eh?- me dijo con burla girando levemente la cabeza.

-Tu…tú no eres el Naruto que conozco- digo mientras caminamos en círculos para no perdernos de vista, sé que ese no es Naruto, algo me lo dice pero también sé que quien está frente a mí no le importaría verter un poco de mi sangre por diversión.

-Denle el premio mayor, dio en el clavo la chica lista- se burló de mi – yo soy lo que llaman Kurama, soy la parte oscura de Naruto, soy su odio, su miedo, su rencor y lo más importante es que soy toda la ira que ha acumulado en años- temblé de pies a cabeza ya que no lo sentí acercarse por detrás.

-No te tengo miedo, devuélveme a Naruto- exigí con la poca voz que tenía en ese momento, me dio una patada en una pierna que me hizo caer, creo que me la fracturo; esto tardara mucho más en sanar.

-¿Para qué crees que estamos aquí Sakura? ¿Tú sabes lo que todos ellos quieren?- se acercó a mi oído por detrás – quieren que te mate, ¿realmente piensas que puedes contra mí? No seas ilusa, siempre viviré dentro de Naruto, nunca me iré ¿sabes qué más?- se paró frente a mí, me dieron ganas de llorar al ver esos ojos rojos tan cerca – les daré lo que quieren- fue lo último que dijo antes de que una mano contraída como un garra me atravesara el estómago.

La saco con brusquedad y se relamió los labios al ver como escupía un poco de sangre, intente de todas formas mantenerme en pie pero la pierna fracturada tampoco me ayudaba, atine a dejar caer la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y con la rapidez en la que se regeneraba mi herida lo abrase por la cintura con toda mi fuerza – Hazme lo que quieras no te dejare solo Naruto, yo sé que estás ahí, tú no eres un monstruo-

Lo sentí temblar bajo el abrazo y también como sus propias lágrimas no se hacían esperar, gruñó como una bestia y empezó a arañar mi espalda tocando y destrozando cada nervio como si mi contacto le quemase la piel. Me separo bruscamente clavando las garras en mis brazos y se me quedo mirando un segundo, era una mezcla de Naruto y Kurama en este momento, los ojos seguían siendo endemoniadamente rojos pero se veían tristes por las lágrimas que ahora corrían desde ellos.

-No me dejes Sakura-chan- suplico por lo bajo antes de que Kurama volviera a apoderarse de él, me arrojo al suelo y volvió a abrir la herida de mi estómago que ya había comenzado a cicatrizar, le tome las manos y le obligue a verme, no sabía que hacer pero quizás si lo mantenía quieto por unos instantes volviera a la normalidad.

-¡Agh Suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí!- empezó a aullar de dolor ante el contacto y supe que lo estaba logrando, me tranquilicé e intente transmitirle eso, no sé en qué forma pero desde mis manos sentía una concentración de aire cálido; no estoy segura de como describirlo pero fue desde mi pecho hasta las manos y de ahí llego a Naruto, primero sus manos dejaron de moverse y adoptaron otra vez la forma normal, después las rayitas de sus mejillas dejaron de estar rasgadas ferozmente, su cabello felinamente erizado volvió a estar como siempre y por ultimo sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos azules brillante que conocía.

Cayo de rodillas al lado mío, muerto del cansancio, solo giro un poco la cabeza y sonrió en forma de agradecimiento – Gracias Sakura-chan, de veraz lo siento por todo lo que hice- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido, yo ya había perdido mucha sangre, mi pierna todavía estaba feamente fracturada y empezaba a ver obscuro por la herida, mire hacia atrás, un órgano que no pude identificar estaba todavía palpitante en un charco de sangre negra, de seguro fue cuando me abrió el estómago, ahora mire hacia el frene enfocando la vista en todas esas personas.

La mayoría se encontraban horrorizados con los ojos abiertos y expresiones que no puedo descifrar, Orochimaru sonríe complacido; maldito retorcido sé que estas tras todo esto, Tsunade está a su lado y no hace más que llorar sin apartar la vista de mí, Fugaku sigue mirando estoico, Itachi me mira con pena, luce avergonzado y no entiendo el porqué; busque a Sasuke con la mirada y lo encontré con el rostro en una expresión de odio puro y con los puños tan fuertemente cerrados que podía ver como salían sangre de ellos. Me sorprendió mirándolo y le sonreí para que dejara de hacerse daño, camine con mis debilitadas fuerzas hasta esa pared de vidrio, ya casi no estoy pensando con claridad, mis tejidos se regeneran rápido pero gastan tanta energía que voy a extenuarme pronto.

Me apoyo en esa pared mirando mi reflejo algo empañado por la respiración forzada que estoy manteniendo, el traje quedo hecho pedazos solo unos girones siguen en pie, mi cabello se pega a mi cráneo por la sangre de color negro, mi pierna es lamentable, hasta yo puedo ver como el hueso esta movido sobre la piel, el agujero purulento de mi estómago parece digno de una película de zombis, incluso veo con asco como los músculos se mueven regenerándose a gran velocidad, tomo un poco de sangre y escribo en la pared.

-¿Ya termino?- fue lo último que hice antes de caer inconsciente.

Inmediatamente los doctores intervinieron llevándose a ambos chicos a terapia intensiva, aunque Orochimaru bien sabía que ambos se encontraban bien.

-¿Qué piensas ahora? ¿Crees que valió la pena la inversión?- le dijo ya con un tono explícito de burla a la cabeza del clan Uchiha quien ahora miraba estupefacto en donde minutos antes había estado la niña.

-Solo tengo una pregunta – dijo con la voz temblorosa -¿Por qué ella no se quejó una sola vez? ¿Por qué no lanzo un grito, una llamada de ayuda, algo?-

Itachi y Sasuke estaban sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a su padre así, pero ambos sabían que temblaron de pies a cabeza al ver salir aquel órgano de Sakura hacia la otra pared.

El solo se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, es un misterio ni si quiera cuando era un bebé lloraba al recibir inyecciones; no hay un explicación ya que se sabe que siente dolor en la piel pero no se queja, solo llora como cualquier ser humano ante otras cosas como emociones y miedo, pero ante el dolor nunca ha reaccionado aunque sabemos que le duele- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Fugaku se puso serio otra vez – Bueno, al parecer fue un éxito; tienes mi permiso para continuar la investigación junto con los demás experimentos-

-¿Y?- inquirió arrastrando la vocal lo más que pudo manteniendo una sonrisa, no solo había buscado el permiso para eso y el Uchiha sabía muy bien que quería.

-Sí, también puedes proseguir con Sasuke- dijo tan bajo que solo fue oído por aquel hombre que ahora si se retiraba a donde estaban Sakura y Naruto.

-Itachi- dijo llamando a su hijo mayor, Sasuke hace rato que había seguido a los enfermeros que se llevaron a la peli rosa – quiero que te mantengas cerca de ese hombre, necesito que lo vigiles bien; no sé qué es lo que quiere o que es lo que lo motiva a hacer las cosas que hace pero sabemos que no tiene un mínimo de escrúpulos para conseguirlo, es el tipo de hombre que puede llegar a ser peligroso si no se controla-

El moreno comprendió enseguida lo que quiso decir su padre, y el que había trabajado con Orochimaru sabía que era cierto, viro a su padre alejarse mientras él se quedaba solo en aquel lugar, miro lo que había escrito esa niña con su sangre y sus últimas fuerzas.

-No era un pregunta, era un suplica-murmuro poniendo su mano en el cristal – Después de todo…todos aquí somos experimentos- dijo mirando con sus ojos del Sharingan hasta lo más mínimo de aquellas gotas sombrías.

* * *

(N/A: Bueno gente creo que me pase un pelo con la heridas de Saku pero eran necesarias si captan lo afectado que estaba Naruto, últimamente me a dado por escribir este tipo de escenas con mucha sangre y drama ( si leen fics de Katekyo Hitman Reborn os invito a leer los míos para vean a lo que me refiero) Bueno ya ! Mucha propaganda propia ! Ya saben lo que quiero eh ? Reviews ! Muchos muchos ! Nos leemos luego, ah ! y tranquila Mariana nunca abandonaría un fic sin consultarles a mis lectores primero ;))


	5. Función Esencial

**Función Esencial**

Desperté en una sala blanca, que curioso; pienso con ironía, estoy consciente de que es una sala de terapia intensiva, pero al parecer soy la única ahí, no escucho nada más que el "bip" de la sonda, aunque es extraño que Kabuto u Orochimaru no anden por ahí.

Miro mis manos, ya están limpias y sin rastro alguno de sangre y por lo que puedo notar el boquete que tenía en el medio del estómago ya está completamente cerrado, no veo motivos para seguir acostada ahí, sin mencionar que tengo que buscar a Naruto y a Sasuke; no sé en donde puedan estar pero supongo que Sasuke está bien…Naruto es otra historia.

Sin nadie a mí alrededor que me lo impidiera di un salto para salir de la cama, desconecté la sonda de mi brazo sin problemas, lo que paso fue que nunca me imaginé que comenzaría a sonar una alarma por todo el lugar, instintivamente salí corriendo por la puerta más cercana esperando no encontrarme con nadie, pff no debí ni haberlo pensado pues justo en ese momento choque con alguien mandándome directamente al suelo.

Sin siquiera poder ver de quien se trataba, esta persona me cargo como a un saquito de cemento rumbo a mi cama otra vez, intente dar patadas y puños pero fue en vano dado que mi captor ni se inmuto, me soltó bruscamente en la cama mientras presionaba un botón que no noté antes, haciendo que esa infernal alarma parase.

-¿no crees que es demasiado temprano para causar problemas Sakura? – me dijo una voz con un toque de pesadez que no dude en identificar.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- grite con emoción mientras él me correspondía con lo que se podía ver como una sonrisa tras la bufanda y el parche - ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Pues no importa que pase yo siempre le debo dar clases a mis alumnos, hace rato paso la hora de Sasuke- dijo mirando hacia la puerta y luego a mí – me dijeron que estabas dormida así que solo vine a visitarte, pero veo que ya estás bien- me dijo evaluándome por encima con su "ojito feliz"

-Ah ya ¿eso quiere decir que tengo clases hoy también?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, el volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan rara ¿Cómo puedo saber si sonríe si no veo la mitad de su rostro? Me despeino un poco el cabello y me invito a incorporarme.

-Podemos decir que si, y también podríamos mentir un poco- me dijo misteriosamente comenzando a caminar, bufé un poco comenzando a seguirlo ya sin esa alarma, es desesperante la manera en que parece prestarle atención a alguien y al segundo hacer lo contrario.

-Sensei explíquese, no soy buena con esa clase de acertijos – dije con el ceño fruncido a su lado.

-¿Quieres ver a Sasuke y a Naruto?- indudablemente asentí y prosiguió – pues en ese caso dirás si te preguntan "Kakashi-sensei me va a llevar a la terraza de botánica a estudiar la fotosíntesis" ¿entendido?-

Asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza - ¡Kakashi-sensei es brillante, gracias!- dije con entusiasmo abrazándolo, el me separó algo incómodo pero sin ser brusco, carraspeó un poco moviendo su bufanda.

-Bueno ahora que lo has entendido, vámonos – tras decir eso entramos al ascensor.

La vista no variaba mucho de mis recuerdos, podía ver todo desde el ascensor, como en un gran hormiguero, todo transparente y sin embargo invisible para el exterior. A mi parecer fue un largo tiempo el que nos tomó para finalmente encontrar donde se hallaba Sasuke, encontrar a Naruto sería bastante más complicado pero con el hecho de tener a uno de los herederos Uchiha a nuestro lado todo sería más sencillo.

Nos encontramos a Sasuke sentado en un cómodo sofá negro mirando la televisión sin mucho interés, cuando nos escuchó entrar nos dirigió una mirada carente de emoción a Kakashi y a mí.

-Valla, eres rápido Kakashi, no pensé que la traerías para hoy mismo ¿te dieron problemas las enfermeras?- pregunto volviendo a mirar el televisor, ¿Qué niño de 13 mira las acciones de la bolsa?

-Y yo veo que tú no estás haciendo la tarea que te asigne Sasuke – respondió el sensei también con la vista en su librito naranja, junto a ellos me sentía fuera de lugar – Realmente fueron muy amables al dejarme llevar a Sakura sin problemas- "amables" no sería la palabra que yo usaría, quizás, babeantes y lanzadas fuese mejor termino.

-Ejem- alcé la voz llamando la atención de ambos – Disculpen pero ¿Cuándo vamos a buscar a Naruto? – pregunté cruzándome de brazos, quizás me veía un poco enfadada pero esos dos sabían cómo perder el tiempo y buscar a Naruto, en mi opinión, era primordial.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo de repente, Kakashi-sensei me miro como disculpándose por algo, evitando mi mirada por lo que me concentre en Sasuke, él no se veía mejor, tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido hacia mí. Se levantó y me tomo por la muñeca y me obligo a mirarlo, otra vez con esa mirada fría y encolerizada que me aterraba, juraría que en un momento a otro se descontrolaría como hizo en el sótano.

-No te permitiré acercarte a Naruto nunca más – me soltó, caía de rodillas mirándole impotente, él era mi única solución para encontrarlo en ese lugar ¿y ahora me decía eso?

-¿P-porque?- pregunto con los labios temblorosos, siento como las gotas que salen de mis ojos hacen que se me irriten, se me cierra la garganta y hasta me escuece un poco la nariz; es la primera vez que lloro.

-Por qué ese estúpido casi te asesina el otro día – se da la vuelta y vuelve a sentarse donde estaba con suma calma para finalmente mirarme una vez más, desde lo alto, como está acostumbrado al ser un Uchiha – No dejare que Naruto te haga más daño- volvió a ver el televisor como si nada. No me conoce, eso no se quedará así, no tan fácil.

Me levanto quitándome las lágrimas con fuerza, miro a Kakashi-sensei quien ahora me veía por sobre el libro pero comprendió mi mirada y se dio la vuelta junto conmigo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sakura?- escucho a Sasuke detrás de mí, lo ignoro; más tarde hablare con él, pero debo asegurarme de que Naruto está bien primero - ¡Nadie te ayudara si yo lo prohíbo!- me grito, me gire al verle, a solo un paso de salir por la puerta.

Pude ver clara mente una semi sonrisa cargada de superioridad pero se esfumo en el acto en cuanto le respondí – No si voy con Itachi –

Afortunadamente Kakashi-sensei tenía tanta familiaridad con las empresas Uchiha que no nos fue difícil encontrar al hermano mayor de Sasuke en el complejo edificio, estaba en el laboratorio analizando lo que yo vi como unas muestras de sangre…sangre negra, de los míos. Me dio un escalofrío pero corrí a su encuentro.

-¡Itachi-kun! – lo tome de la manga de la típica bata de laboratorio, él se miró un poco sorprendido por eso pero continúe – ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Quiero encontrar a Naruto!-

Al verme así levanto la vista de inmediato a Kakashi – Explícame esto Kakashi – inquirió con su voz grave, y prácticamente inalterable. Mi sensei pareció suspirar con pesadez y cerro el libro.

-Es una larga historia Itachi- respondió su único ojo parecía no tener ganas de explicar que ocurría, Itachi nos sacó a los dos de ahí dado que otras personas ya se nos estaban quedando viendo, más directamente a mí. Por el camino Kakashi-sensei le fue explicando a Itachi que ocurría, y yo pude también comprender mejor toda esta situación.

-¿Supongo que recuerdas al chico Kyuubi no?- inició de esa manera el sensei, Itachi hizo un gesto que me recordó a Sasuke, poniéndolo en palabras sería "Ve al grano Hatake" – Había un acuerdo para que Orochimaru lo vigilase, los lazos filiales hicieron imposible que Jiraiya-sama se quedara con él; todo eso llevo que Sakura lo encontrase en la casa- ambos me miraron como si hubiese roto algo muy valioso, agache la cabeza pero no les retire la vista de encima – Con la habilidad de Sakura al parecer pudieron establecer lazos de amistad- Itachi abrió ligeramente los ojos, deduzco que eso significa estar sorprendido a la manera Uchiha – Incluso yo mismo le pude dar clases, por lo que no es de sorprenderse que ella quiera saber si su amigo está bien-

Nos detuvimos al ver que Itachi no avanzaba más, me veía fijamente con cierto desconcierto, tenía el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos denotaban otra cosa que muy superficialmente me pareció tristeza, no pude evitar preguntarle - ¿Itachi-kun esta triste por mí? – me acerque un poco a el – No pasa nada, Naruto es mi amigo, no pienso hacer nada; solo quiero ver que esté bien- le dije intentando reconfortarlo.

Siguió viéndome, me empezaba a poner nerviosa pero finalmente suspiro diciéndome - ¿Estas consiente que "tu amigo" por poco te mata verdad? – Al parecer necesitaba mi respuesta para seguir, sin dudarlo acepte – Ese no fue Naruto, fue Kurama; no puedo culparlo a él por lo que haga en ese estado- solté un poco dolida, no por mí, sino por Naruto, en serio quería que dejaran de creerle un monstruo.

Itachi pareció pensárselo, negó suavemente con la cabeza tras unos instantes y quiso darse la vuelta- Lo siento Sakura, no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida de esa manera- me dijo mientras yo estaba en shock – Si me disculpan debo regresar al laboratorio-

Kakashi lo vio virar con decepción en el rostro, yo por mi parte tenía el semblante crispado en estado catatónico, él era mi última esperanza de volverlo a ver; pero justamente por eso no me rendiría. Gire mi cabeza decidida y fugazmente noté que Kakashi reconoció mis intenciones pero no le dio tiempo para detenerme en lo que hacía.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta darle alcance, a unos pocos metros del ascensor, lo abrase con fuerza para evitar que se librara de mí; aunque fácilmente podría hacerlo, era el doble de mi menudo tamaño pero aun así en lo que lo toque no se movió.

-Itachi-kun, Itachi…- mi voz sonaba débilmente por haber llorado hace rato y sentía como la garganta se me quería cerrar otra vez – Por favor, es uno de mis mejores amigos, necesito saber que está bien, necesito verlo con mis propios ojos – respire profundo – Él no quería hacerme daño, ellos lo obligaron, Kurama me lo dijo, lo obligaron – estaba sollozando, lo sentí tensarse con está oración- Por favor, aunque no pueda estar a su lado deja que escuche mi voz, aunque sea solo eso Itachi- termine de murmurar con un hilo de voz.

Durante unos instantes permanecí así, él estaba frío, pero… no era la misma frialdad de Sasuke, en Itachi todo era frío, su piel, sus acciones, hasta su manera de moverse indicaba displicencia; pero en Sasuke lo eran sus emociones, y cuando Itachi se dio la vuelta para quitarme una lagrima, me pude dar cuenta de que sus emociones eran tan cálidas como las de Naruto y mías. Se puso a mi altura a quitar el resto de llanto, sus ojos negros eran hipnóticos, estaba segura de haber percibido unas aspas rojizas mientras los miraba pero su voz me distrajo.

-Sakura, ¿estas segura de que quieres verlo? – me preguntó una vez más cuando iba repetir mi respuesta me detuvo – Sabes mucho más de lo que deberías sobre como tratan a Naruto, ni siquiera yo sé en qué estado se encuentra- me imaginaba que iba a decirme a continuación, pero no quería esperar lo peor, por lo que le interrumpí.

-Itachi-kun…- le sonreí, no me gustaba llorar, me hacía sentir débil; comparada con Naruto y Sasuke yo lo era, pero quería ser fuerte por ellos, tome aire – Con más razón debo verlo –

Esta vez volví a ver la misma expresión de asombro, jeje al estilo Uchiha claro, los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo usual y estoy segura de que lo note porque estoy frente a el - ¿entonces ahora si me ayudaras?- se levantó y me tendió la mano, la cual acepte con una sonrisa amplia comenzando a caminar.

-Puedes ser bastante testaruda cuando quieres pequeña Sakura- dijo para que solo yo lo escuchara y sonreí, pasamos al lado de Kakashi sensei del quien pude deducir una sonrisa al verlo conmigo.

No dijimos nada más mientras Itachi nos guiaba, aunque por un principio cuando cruzo miradas con Kakashi pude sentir cierto matiz de "Te lo dije" en las facciones de mi sensei; aunque me pareció extraño me llamó más la atención saber que ahora puedo "descifrar mejor" a la gente, sin duda una habilidad difícil de adquirir entre Uchihas y mi sensei al cual no se le ve el rostro.

Llegamos a un área prácticamente desolada de aquel edificio, desde hacía como 15 minutos que no veía a ningún guardia ni a un solo doctor, tuve el mismo terrible sentimiento que cuando fui a la parte de los experimentos mayores, era espantosamente tétrico; me junte un poco más a Itachi quien todavía no soltaba mi mano, me apretó un poco a manera de darme confianza, pero aun así persistía este sentimiento, el de estar entrando a la boca del lobo. El corredor termino en una puerta pequeña, gris oscuro con un recuadro de vidrio en la parte superior como usualmente eran las puertas de hospitales antiguos, yo fui la primera en tomar en pomo de la puerta sin titubear. Una descarga de pánico me invadió en ese momento, desde mis uñas hasta la última fibra de mi cabello pude sentir que iba a morir al cruzar la puerta, algo ahí adentro tenía entre ceja y ceja el matar, deñar, causar dolor a lo que viera. Los instantes en los que nos invade el miedo o el dolor son en los que demostramos que somos realmente valientes, las manos de Itachi y Kakashi –sensei en mi hombro me dieron el valor de empujar la puerta para entrar en esa habitación.

Suspendido en el medio de la habitación por medio de 4 cadenas enlazadas a una camisa de fuerza se encontraba mi amigo rubio, la camisa goteaba desde los bordes rastros de sangre que no pertenecían a él y desde su boca podía ver claramente una máscara que lo mantenía vivo a duras penas, diferentes cables salían de el para terminar conectados a múltiples maquinas que rodeaban la habitación. Sus ojos de abrieron de golpe al escuchar como perdía el aliento por tan horroroso espectáculo; rojos como la sangre y fieros como una bestia hambrienta, su rostro mostro una sonrisa tétrica dirigida hacia mí; en unos instantes comenzó a revolverse en sí mismo buscando liberarse pero inmediatamente una shock eléctrico proveniente de las cadenas lo retuvo. Respiraba agitadamente todavía con esos ojos fieros sobre mí pero absolutamente cansado, parecía una imagen mucho más vivida que cuando lo encontré en el sótano, era el monstruo que todos esperaban ver.

-¿Cómo...- mire a Itachi buscando respuestas- Como le pueden hacer eso a un niño? – le murmure presa de temblores involuntarios, camine hasta quedar justo debajo de Naruto, de mis ojos brotaban firmes lagrimas que él veía queriendo devorarme. Itachi mantenía una actitud sombría desde que me escucho pero entendió que yo necesitaba que lo bajasen y eso hizo; presiono un botón rojo a un lado de una de tantas máquinas y las cadenas fueron aflojando mientras su cuerpo bajaba a mis brazos abiertos, en lo que lo tuve frente a mí lo abrase con todas las fuerzas de mi menudo cuerpo a lo que el respondía retorciéndose de dolor como la otra vez, lentamente la sacudida fue más leve hasta que finalmente paro y caímos de rodillas mirándonos el uno al otro. Yo me sentía cansada, extenuada física y emocionalmente en tan solo un momento, mirándome un poco los brazo veo un par de moretones por la resistencia que puso Naruto ¿realmente le hacía bien que yo estuviera con él? ¿Me hacía bien a mí? Quien sabe quizás Sasuke tuviese razón y no debería acercarme más a él, pero viendo como sus ojos azules en este momento me veían con una sonrisa mezclada con llanto supe que siempre debía estar para el sin importar cuando nos lastimásemos mutuamente.

-Siento la demora, Sasuke-baka no me quería decir dónde estabas- le dije con una sonrisa escueta por el terrible cansancio.

-Lo siento tanto Sakura-chan- me murmuro con los ojos acuosos y con una voz tan dolida que podría enternecer a una roca- siempre te termino hiriendo, no importa cuánto trate de evitarlo hay algo dentro de mí que desea romperte, quizás ellos tengas razón y estaría mejor muerto- murmuro dejando caer sus lágrimas libremente por su rostro sin tener ningún atisbo de querer mirarme directamente – No merezco la luz de un ángel-

Lo abrazo con fervor, le quiero quitar ese sentimiento pero solo siento que llora más y más en mis brazos, yo también lloro – No Naruto, no eres un monstruo, te cuidare para que mejores , yo sé que no deseas hacerme daño por favor no desees morir, no deseo que mueras – mis palabras salían atropelladamente a causa de los hipidos constantes que ahora no podía evitar, nuestros llantos formaron unos solo y lastimero, ya no podía más y él se había dormido entre lágrimas- quédate conmigo Naruto- fue lo último que dije antes que me venciera también el sueño que provocaron nuestros sollozos.

Itachi miro toda la escena con el corazón en el puño, tenía los labios fuertemente fruncidos y los ojos a punta de lágrima, simplemente viendo a esa niña hacer todo eso por Naruto se sintió una basura ¿cómo ella puede arriesgar tanto? ¿Tan importante eran sus amigos para ella? Negó suavemente para sí mismo quitando los atisbos de tristeza de su rostro, sus amigos lo eran **todo** para ella. Camino un par de pasos hasta verlos, rendidos por la sobrecarga física y emocional; Naturo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura y viceversa, y pensar que gran parte de todo lo que ocurrió fue culpa suya -Una inteligencia usada para el mal no es mejor que la ignorancia que da todo por el bien – se murmuro a sí mismo cargando a Sakura en su brazos.

Kakashi miro todo eso con su ojos visiblemente afectado, la melancolía en la mirada de Kakashi era casi palpable, dio un suspiro y también cargo a Naruto, si Sakura despertaba y veía que su rubio amigo no estaba de seguro que su disgusto no sería de este mundo, Itachi al parecer no reprocho eso y fueron en un tranquilo silencio hasta la habitación de Sakura. Ningun empleado o doctor se atrevio a cuestionarlos o a detenerlos por llevarse a Naruto, no mientras el hijo mayor de los Uchiha estuviese al frente, con su mirada profunda e indiferente mientras sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña criatura que respiraba superficialmente en sus brazos, nadie se atrevería a hablarle mientras mantuviera tal seriedad.

Dejo a Sakura reposar en su cama, Naruto en la cama contigua dejo de temblar los las constantes pesadillas pasado un rato murmurando el nombre de la peli rosa, el por su parte se sentó en un silla en el medio de los dos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin intenciones de moverse.

-No te martirices Itachi- le dijo el peliblanco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mirándolos a los 3 desde el otro lado de la habitación – El hecho de que Sakura viva es también gran parte de tu genio, te empeñas mucho en ver lo malo que has hecho –

Sonrió de medio lado, pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos – Si mi "genio" fuera algo realmente provechoso no tendríamos a Naruto así, ni a Sasuke ni tampoco una generación entera sufriendo bajo nuestros pies- sintió que Kakashi lo iba a interrumpir por lo que prosiguió rápido – Jamás debí haber aceptado ese trabajo de Orochimaru si hubiera sabido que traería estas consecuencias- dejo salir para finalmente echar la cabeza para atrás, resignado.

Kakashi se acercó lo suficiente para estar frente a él, mirando a Sakura dormir, parecía una chica cualquiera durmiendo, se llegaba a olvidar las terribles cosas que había tenidos que vivir y ver - Sé que no pasa un día sin que pienses en lo que paso, pero ella es la luz que necesitas – el Uchiha lo miro incrédulo y pensando que el peli blanco finalmente había enloquecido – Mírala, quizás su más resaltante habilidad sea no solo su regeneración si no también su testarudez, quiso dar la vida por Naruto, por defenderlo y no dudo que haga los mismo por Sasuke- en ese punto el Uchiha lo vio fijamente con los ojos expectantes – Hable con él, me conto lo que siente cuando esta con ella, no dudo que sea igual con Naruto; funciona como un calmante para esos instintos que les saltan de pronto- Kakashi se retiró tranquilamente y antes de pasar por la puerta retiro levemente el parche de su ojo viéndose tan rojo como los de Itachi en ese momento – tú también as notado el cambio, leve pero ahí está; es lo que se necesitaba – su ojo volvió a ser negro en un instante y subió el parche para terminar de irse.

Itachi miro a Sakura con melancolía pasando una mano por sus rosáceos cabellos, de inmediato sus ojos rojizos volvieron a su color habitual – Si puedes ser la clave para nuestro futuro, te seguiré y apoyaré todo lo que necesites – la blanca mano de Sakura atrapo sus dedos un instante – Sakura…-

Desperté en la habitación otra vez, me hubiera parado furiosa de no ser porque lo primero que vi fue a Naruto profundamente dormido, solté un largo suspiro de alivio; alguien le había quitado la camisa de fuerza y le había puesto una ropa normal. Sentí una sensación extraña y al girarme pude ver los ojos fijos y bastante molestos de Sasuke sobre mí, mostré una incómoda sonrisa forzada.

-Ho-hola Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto haciéndome la inocente.

-Fuiste a buscar al dobe- me dijo mientras se acercaba dónde estaba, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una expresión bastante enojada en el rostro mirando a Naruto dormir.

-No pasó nada malo Sasuke-kun, tu hermano nos ayudó y todo fue más sencillo- dije nerviosa intentando excusarme, cuando lo vi detenerse frente a Naruto me pare de un salto y me interpuse entre en su camino – Ya déjalo en paz- dije ahora sin un atisbo de nerviosismo en la voz.

Me miro por sobre el hombro, despectivamente a mí y a Naruto, de un momento a otro fijo su vista en mi brazo derecho donde levemente se podía ver un sutil raspón rosa claro, en el momento del forcejeo fue de color morado oscuro pero como es natural se había curado rápido, para mi desgracia no pasó desapercibido por el ojo Uchiha. Sasuke me tomo por los brazos con fuerza y me obligo a sentarme en mi cama, su rostro era surcado otra vez por esas marcas negras y sus ojos volvían a ser amarillos; su agarre era cada vez más fuerte.

-Sasuke-kun me haces daño – gemí intentando soltarme, él lo hizo en el acto pero ahora agarraba las sabanas con fuerza inhumana, su vista chocó con la mía, tenía la frente perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo sobre humano que hacía para controlarse a sí mismo.

Instintivamente alargue mis brazos hacia él, en un intento por que se calmara un poco como ocurría con Naruto, sin esperarlo el mismo entro en mis brazos poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, respiraba profundamente y eso me hacía cosquillas, en un minuto lo vi ya sin las marcas pero no tenía intenciones de salir de ahí.

-Eres una molestia- dijo luego de un rato- es molesto tener que necesitarte para calmarme, es molesto que seas más débil que yo y sin embargo te necesito – lo escuche tranquila, su voz indicaba que estaba semi dormido, no puedo culparlo por lo que diga en ese estado; aunque mentiría si no dijera que me molesta que me diga molestia.

Lo dejo acostado en mi cama, es gracioso, hasta dormido tiene el ceño fruncido lo voy a dejar dormir mientras yo me siento en una silla cercana a leer un libro que alguien al parecer dejo "La evolución de las especies" umm ya lo eh leído unas 2 veces pero siempre es una buena lectura ligera.

No paso mucho rato hasta que escucho como alguien abre la puerta estrepitosamente, es la misma mujer que me atendió cuando estuve en el sótano, la bonita doctora rubia de ojos café – Hola Tsunade-sama- salude con una sonrisa volviendo a mi lectura pero me sorprendió bastante cuando ella me tomo en sus brazos llorando.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! Estaba tan preocupada, dios que bueno que estas bien- me dijo llorando, eso me sorprendió bastante no pensé que estuviera tan afectada por mí – gracias a dios que te encuentro, me tenías tan preocupada, te busque y vi que no estabas- las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca, pero quedo muda al ver a Naruto en la cama contigua, lo supuse por lo que volví a llamar su atención hacia mí.

-Disculpe pero… no entiendo, ¿Por qué se preocupó tanto por mi Tsunade-sama?- su reacción fue verme con los ojos cristalizados y abrazarme mientras peinaba mis cabellos de forma pausada, más calmándose a ella misma, sintiendo que yo estaba ahí.

-Dudo que puedas comprender lo importante que eres para mí pequeña – se separó de mi quitándose los restos de lágrimas, podía ver que era una mujer fuerte – Me siento mucho más tranquila ahora que sé que estas bien – miro a Naruto con algo de duda - ¿Tan fuerte es tu amistad con él? –

Pude comprender a lo que se refería y sonreí de medio lado, acaricie un poco los cabellos rubios de Naruto para que entendiera que él no era un monstruo, solo un niño solitario- Quizás para lo único que sirva sea para ser el soporte de estos dos; mientras que ellos son el mío- muestra una sonrisa comprensiva sabiendo que también hablaba de mi extraña amistad con Sasuke- esa es mi función y así la acepto-

Me volví a sentar mirándola fijamente – Y dadas las circunstancia ¿Por qué me buscaba? ¿Ya Orochimaru decidió que va a pasar conmigo?- eso sonó mucho más frio de lo que me imagine por las expresión que hizo Tsunade pero de inmediato la cambio a una sonrisa partida, no parecía tener ganas de sonreír realmente.

-La verdad creo que ese maldito solo quiere destruir lo poco que queda dentro de mí, es tan retorcido- mascullo para sí misma pero aun así escuche claramente, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – Acompáñame Sakura, hay que hacer una prueba más ante el directorio-

Tragué grueso, de tan solo recordar cómo fue con Naruto la última vez se me helo la sangre en la garganta, pero ya saber que no sería mi amigo rubio a quien viera cubierto con mi sangre me hacía poder caminar hasta donde la rubia sin temblar.

El trayecto se me hizo esta vez bastante corto, estábamos en una parte completamente distinta, llena de habitaciones de distintos tipos pero de todas maneras parecía que todos los caminos llevaran hacia el sótano donde estaban los demás niños.

Esperé encontrarlos a todos ahí pero extrañamente todo estaba vacio ¿Dónde metieron a toda esa gente? ¿les habrá pasado algo malo? Mis dudas tuvieron que esperar porque Tsunade me metio nuevamente en el cuarto de paredes opacas a cambiarme, el traje de esta ves solo era el mismo suit pero sin los protectores – Esta vez no va a ser tan doloroso para ti Sakura, pero el chico a quien veras puede que incluso sea más agresivo que el mismo Naruto- fue lo que me dijo Tsunade a modo de explicación, eso no me tranquilizo ni un ápice.

Tsunade me miró fijamente y si pudiera distinguir mejor las emociones, con dolor también agregaría – Sakura ten cuidado- fue lo último que me dijo antes de que entrara por la puerta rumbo a aquel cubo.

No había ni un atisbo de cambio en ese lugar, los presentes eran los mismos de la última vez con la presencia de unos cuantos señores más al lado del padre de Sasuke e Itachi; entre los rostros que se me hacía familiares estaban Itachi, Tsunade, Kabuto y Orochimaru quien me veía claramente molesto. Eso me logro asustar bastante, pocas por no decir en ninguna ocasión lo había visto enojado con alguien y saber que ese enfado era hacia mí no me hacía sentir tranquila.

Voy mirando cada una de las esquinas buscando a otra persona pero mi sorpresa es mayor cuando veo uno de los paneles del suelo se desliza para dejar subir a un niño; si me parecía que la camisa de fuerza era excesiva con él fue una abominación, su rostro lo cubría algo similar a un bozal, la camisa de fuerza estaba mucho más apretada que la de Naruto sin mencionar las cadenas que visiblemente contenían para mayor protección sus tobillos y muñecas. Quizás lo único visible de él fuera una melena puntiaguda de color rojo granate y unos ojos aguamarina totalmente bordeados con ojeras en una mirada descontrolada y llena de furia.

-Experimento 0119, Sabaku no Gaara- fue la presentación que me dio el alta voz antes de empezar.

* * *

(N/A: Holaaaa mis queridos lectores, gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios me dan fuerzas con todo lo que ah pasado últimamente y no me habia dejado continuar el fic, pero SHAAA, espero que este cap les halla gustado ! Jajaja Harunoakatsuki claro que va a ver a los demas ! Les aseguro que esa parte sera fina, y Mariana, tranquila amo que seas preguntona XD pero si me pongo a decirte todo eso ahora seria la nota de autor más larga del planeta, mandame un PM y te respondo las dudas con calma ;) . Eeeeeen fin, muchas gracias por leer! Ya saben si quieren hacer subir mi autoestima dejen review ! Nos leemos luego)


End file.
